Red Like Cherries (Hiatus)
by LuckyLexy
Summary: Daniella O'Toole was a scrawny 15-year-old the Winchesters had met back in the spring of '97 and had even helped solve the hunt that John was there for. That was eight years ago, now she is a hunter herself and reunites with Sam and Dean in Jericho when John sends her there for a "simple salt'n'burn", if only her life was that easy.
1. Not The Reunion I Wanted

**Please read AN at end of chapter**

* * *

 _John Winchester looked at the slip of paper his 15-year-old son Sam had handed him. He didn't even think about it before ripping the piece of paper and throwing out the window. Sam shouted in protest and turned to look out the back of the Impala at the flittering scraps. John glanced at Dean, "Delete it." The 18-year-old nodded and reluctantly deleted the newest contact in his phone. With that, they had erased the presence of the scrawny girl with bright blue eyes from their lives._

 _But that wouldn't be last they heard of Daniella O'Toole._

* * *

Pilot

I looked around the grungy motel room in disgust, "John, you're a pig." The only thing that I could see that was somewhat neat was his case solving that was put up on the walls, the words 'woman in white' scrawled out on a piece of paper stood out.

Why the hell did he leave all this here? 'Hunting vampires out east' my ass. I shook my head and looked at an article about a Constance Welch; John had circled her picture so she was most likely who he thought the woman in white was.

I froze as I heard voices approaching the room's door. They sounded familiar, but I wasn't going to chance it. I quickly locked the door and bolted for the bathroom to climb out the window.

After slithering out (and nearly falling on my face), I went back to close the window behind me. I heard the motel room door open and movement, then voices.

Was that Sammy? "Ugh, I don't think he's been here for a few days at least." Dean?

I fought the urge to crawl back through the window and tackle the boys in hugs. _'It's been eight years and they never contacted you before, probably forgot all about you.'_ I shook my head of the thoughts and quietly slid the window close.

I had a job to do.

* * *

 _"I'm busy, kid."_

John was pissing me off. I opened my truck door and pulled myself into the seat as I growled into the phone, "You're so infuriating! Did you not hear what I just said?" I ran a hand through my bright red hair and started the engine. "I just watched your son get arrested, but you don't seem be too worried, John."

There was someone sitting next to me in the truck, but I already knew who it was.

 _"Dean is capable, call in a gunshots report."_

"I know he's perfectly capable! You don't see the point; you left everything about the case in your room, once the police see it they will think you and Dean killed all those people! Why did you leave the case? What was so important that it couldn't wait 'til the job was done?!"

John stayed silent.

I was going hunt him down and strangle him. "Ya know what? I don't care. I'll get Dean out and finish this damn job before any other men die, since you seem to think there was something more important than people's lives." I snapped my phone shut and rested my forehead on the steering wheel.

God damn it, I had hoped this would be the simple salt'n'burn John had told me it was supposed to be, but he lied about that, too. My companion hadn't moved, most likely for fear I would stab him with the knife in my boot. He probably didn't even know that I knew he was there.

"Long time no see, Sammy," I turned my head and smiled warmly at the man sitting there.

Sam's lips twitched and he raised a hand to awkwardly wave, "Hiya, Dani." He was still a dork. However he had grown _a lot_ in the past eight years. The now giant handed my note pad over, "You're a hunter." An observation, not a question.

I answered anyway, "Yep." Silence took after that and I watched Sam shift slightly.

"Why are you here?" he finally asked.

What did I tell him? That John told me to come here fully knowing that they would be here, after years of making sure we never crossed paths. John had tried to be subtle, but I had suspected and Bobby had confirmed it, I knew he was keeping me and the boys away from each other. While I didn't know why he did it, I was very grateful that he did.

"Same thing as you and Dean: cleaning up your dad's mess." I cracked my knuckles and got to driving.

Not the reunion I wanted, but we were hunters. I stewed in my bad mood as I kept an eye out for a payphone.

"Well, you already questioned the woman in white's husband, which I was about to go do; do you have a plan? Can't dig up the bones: we have no clue where on the property she was buried," Sam pointed out a payphone as he spoke.

I sighed and drummed my fingers on the wheel after parking, thinking. Only one thing came to mind, "We need bait: a man for her to tempt with unfaithfulness. The EMFs John told me about, she say's 'I can never go home', so we draw her out and take her there. Maybe that's where her weakness is."

Sam nodded, now his turn to think it seemed. I let him while I mentally catalogued all his changes.

Strong jaw, no more chubby cheeks, broad shoulders, voice was deeper, and he was way taller. Not as tall as my brother, but I rarely meet anyone taller than him; the man was two inches off seven feet for heaven's sake.

I wondered briefly about how much Dean had changed. _'Don't go there, Dani.'_

"Can I borrow your truck?" Sam's voice shook me from my thoughts.

"For what?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He better have a good answer, because I wouldn't even let my favorite niece drive my Beast.

He laughed, "Your just like Dean; I promise not to scratch it. I have a girlfriend, so I'll go be bait. However, Dean has the keys to his car."

Oh. "Okay," I could trust Sammy. "No crazy driving like your brother, though. I still have nightmares about that day." Dean had once almost hit a deer with me and Sam in the car. It was not fun.

We both laughed at the memory as I climbed down out of the truck. It felt good to laugh with Sam again. I turned to look up at him and he must have noticed my frown, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I shrugged, "just…" The words didn't come; there was so much I wanted to say.

Sam saved me though, "Just not the reunion you wanted?"

"Yeah," I just agreed because there was nothing else I could say at the moment. "I'm going to wait until sunset before springing Dean. We'll meet you at the Welch's ruins."

I shut the driver's door for Sam as he nodded and got comfortable in the seat. As he drove away, I felt a chill seep into my chest, dreading my next 'reunion'.

* * *

God, I couldn't believe it. The moment I saw him my chest clenched painfully and I felt my heart stutter. Dean was, for the lack of a better term, gorgeous. He hadn't changed as much as Sam. I didn't even understand how he could have gotten better looking than he already was when he was 18.

 _'Not now, torment yourself later.'_ I ducked into an alley and waited for him to walk by. When he stepped in front of the opening I quickly grabbed and dragged him in, smiling to myself at the look of surprise on his face.

Dean raised his fists and faced me. He studied me for a moment before dropping his hands and stepping closer. I took one step back and watched him search my face. "Daniella?" the shock in his voice was clear. "What are you doing here?"

I shook my head, "Not now, Dean." Not that I was looking forward to later. "We have a man killing ghost to take care of."

His expression hardened. I knew he would be angry. "You're a hunter now?"

"Fight later, save lives now," I walked past him and out of the alley, hoping he would drop the matter and follow because I didn't trust myself to look into those green eyes I had missed so much.

"Where's Sam?" his voice was hard.

 _'Keep walking.'_ "Sam took my truck out on Centennial to draw out the ghost."

"Then let's get going," he started walking faster and got ahead of me.

So what if I took the opportunity to admire his ass? I'd be insane not to.

* * *

The silence in the car was tense. I kept quiet as I checked over Dean's gun. Silence was better than the yelling that I knew would eventually come.

Dean didn't think so, though, "Why Daniella?"

I was stupid to glance at him after he spoke. It hurt that he didn't call me by my preferred nickname. "Later, Dean," I let my voice go pleading, " _please_ just leave it 'til later."

I felt him looking at me, but I kept my eyes forward. "Yeah, sure, it's a date," his voice was angry, though it now sounded tired as well.

The silence was less tense after that, but the fuse on the proverbial bomb was still going.

* * *

Dean and I ran to my truck, seeing the women in white through the side window. He had the gun so I turned to him, "What the hell are you waiting for? Get that thing off Sammy!"

He raised his gun and shot until Constance disappeared. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't flinch as the windows shattered. My poor Beast. I saw Sam sit up and glance at us before crashing my truck into the house.

"SAMMY!" both of us yelled as we raced after him.

Dean was the first to get to him. Damn long legs. "Sam! You okay?" he called out as I stopped next to him.

I heard Sam groan, "I think…"

"Can you move?" I asked and the truck door opened.

"I'm good," he jumped down from the seat. I saw the burn-like wound on the middle of his chest. That bitch ghost was going to die. Again.

We all looked to see said bitch ghost holding a picture frame. She looked sad. Damn my empathy: I felt bad for her.

That changed though when she saw us and used her ghost mojo to pin us to the side of the truck with a bureau, the boys on either side of me. I groaned (my leg was in an odd position) as we tried to push it off, but it wouldn't budge.

When the lights flickered on, then off, I noticed that there were two kids standing at the top of the staircase. They looked drenched; they were her children. Those poor kids didn't deserve that fate.

The ghost children vanished and reappeared before their mother who now stood at the base of the stairs. "You've come home to us, Mommy," the two spoke in unison and wrapped their tiny, sopping wet, selves around Constance.

The screaming was full of pain and we all cringed at the bright light that followed. When it was over all that was left where they had stood was a puddle of water.

Now that Constance was gone we pushed the bureau over and the boys went to look where the two ghost children had dragged their mother to hell.

I turned to my truck and whimpered as the brothers talked. My poor Beast. Suddenly I felt angry, "You shot my truck, Dean."

The fuse was gone, time for the impact.

"Don't yell at me, O'Toole, you told me to get that thing off Sam." Dean growled as he stalked up behind me.

"Oh, so it's O'Toole now? Very well, Winchester." I narrowed my eyes and turned to him, the feeling of anger growing stronger.

"Guys," I heard Sam say in a pleading tone.

"Yeah, unless you got married." The way he said it didn't sound right.

He knew I was a hunter and that hunters don't have time for relationships. I scoffed, "I'm too busy hunting to be married."

"Ah, yes," he sneered, "'cause hunting is the golden life." He then walked away, toward Baby.

I wasn't going to let him do that though, "Don't you walk away from me, Winchester you're the one who got all hot and bothered first." I stormed after him and heard Sam trail behind.

Dean stopped, I saw his shoulders tense. He turned and opened his mouth to speak, but Sam spoke first. "It was her choice, Dean. I'm not exactly ecstatic about it either, but I don't understand why _you're_ making such a fuss: you love the hunter's life. Hell, you're mad at me for leaving it and going to college."

Wait, what? "You went to college?" I looked up at Sam, smiling, and felt pride shine through the anger. I poked Dean in the chest as I looked back at him, "Sammy's right: it's my choice. You can be angry all you want, but it won't change anything." Then I left the brothers to take stock of the damage to my beautiful truck.

I heard their voices, too quiet though to make out the words, and felt my anger deflate as I stared at all the debris and sighed. This sucked.

* * *

The wind was chilly as I drove toward Palo Alto, Sam sitting next to me and drawing lines on a map. John had given Dean the coordinates to (where the boys think) he was going.

Sam hadn't wanted to ride with Dean, said that Dean would try to convince him to go with to find John when he needed to be back in Stanford for an interview. I was so damn happy for him and proud of him that I nearly started crying as he told me about his life.

I don't cry often. My niece, who I grew up with, could count on one hand how many times she had seen me cry. But seeing Sammy happy had made me feel overwhelming joy.

Sadly, my bubble of happiness was popped when Sam had asked me to go with Dean in his stead.

"Do you really want me to go with Dean?" I wasn't going to unless I had to: I was already tired of me and Dean fighting and it had only happened once.

I watched through my peripheral as Sam pulled out his cell phone. "It would make me feel better knowing that there is someone watching his back," he said and put the phone to his ear.

I tuned out his conversation with Dean, not even wanting to think about the man, and focused on getting Sam home to his girl and apple pie life.

* * *

"It was good seeing you again, Dani," Sam smiled and opened his arms for a hug. I gladly squeezed him, trying to convey everything I didn't have time to say. He slightly rocked us as he chuckled. "I'll keep in touch this time. Dad isn't here to throw away your number and email," he said it jokingly, but I could hear the annoyance there.

John was slowly losing my respect. "I'll call you when we find him, but don't blame me if he has a black eye when you see him."

Sam laughed, "Don't beat him too hard, Dean will never forgive you."

I rolled my eyes as we pulled apart and I saw Dean approaching, "Wouldn't bother me." _'Liar.'_ Maybe so, but it would make staying away easier.

I watched the brothers say their goodbyes, which didn't even consist of the word and sounded more like an awkward conversation. It would have been less of a 'chick-flick' moment if they just said 'I'll see you around' and then went their separate ways.

The metal of my truck was cold on my back as I leaned against it and rested my eyes.

Footsteps made me open my eyes to see Sam standing there with a smile. "Play nice," he then gave me a kiss on the forehead and walked away. I smiled and hoped that this would be the last time he would have to walk away from hunting. I prayed that he would have a long life with his girlfriend and that he have the best of luck; that he would remain happy.

Dean came to stand next to me as we watched Sam enter his apartment building. I could tell that he was tense and ready to pick another fight, but I didn't feel anything but a creeping coldness and tightness in my chest.

We stood there for only a few minutes when I felt fear wash over me for no reason. Dean started to speak, but I cut him off, "Dean, I have a bad feeling."

His expression furrowed into a frown and he looked at his watch. I watched his eyes go wide and wondered what was wrong before he grabbed my hand and started running for Sam's apartment building. "Damn it," he cursed and let go of my hand to run faster. Fucking short legs.

Obviously Dean thought something was wrong and that Sam was in trouble, and while I tried to not have feelings for him, I would always trust him. So I pushed myself to run faster and catch up to Dean as he kicked the door in.

There was a wave of heat and a horrid smell that came with it. The smell of burning flesh. Panic took over and I let adrenalin control me. "SAM!" I called and raced into the apartment after Dean, letting him lead the way.

Dean kicked down the bedroom door and the sight behind it scared me like nothing else had before. I still don't like thinking about it.

* * *

I stood next to Dean amongst the crowd and glanced at him as he watched the smoke billow out of Sam's apartment. To anyone else he looked indifferent and cold, but I saw what he was really feeling. Angry, confused, worried.

I didn't know why Dean was reacting the way he was, but I knew that he and Sam would both need someone, not just each other. So I took one last long look at him. I felt the overwhelming need to hold him and tell him how much I had missed him, to cry and spill my heart out to him. One tear did fall, mourning what I was about to do.

I took it all and locked it away, hoping against all hope that it stayed that way. A hunter's life had no room for relationships and these boys needed a pillar of strength.

When I put a hand on Dean's shoulder I didn't feel the need for further contact and when he looked at me with those green eyes I didn't feel my heart stutter.

"We need to be strong for Sam. We good?" I asked and he nodded.

"We're good," he confirmed and put an arm around my shoulders before walking us over to Sam.

If me pretending to be in need of comfort gave him the strength he needed then I would do it, but I would be the one being strong for both of them. I would be whatever they needed me to be.

* * *

 **AN-** Please let me know what you thought of the first chapter. Depending on the feedback I get will determine when the next chapter will be published. Not because someone said 'it was horrible' but rather I would like to take time and learn what I can do to improve writing style. So if most are positive to my writing style then I won't change it and be able to put out more chapters at a faster rate.

Thank you for reading!


	2. 1997, Part One

**_April 28, 1997_**

The humidity was already unbearable and it was only 7:30 am. It gave me the feeling that a storm was coming. Feeling the itch of excitement (and the itch from my shirt sticking to my back), I quickened my pace to my destination. Sadly, it was not as exciting as the prospect of storm chasing.

The school was made from orange and limestone-colored bricks, and stood only two stories high. It was an average sized school for my small town where everyone knew each other which made news travel fast.

Like, for instance, the deaths of my schools' notorious bullies.

Ah, oops, I should probably introduce myself. Daniella O'Toole, I prefer to be called Dani, age 15 (almost 16), youngest of the O'Toole siblings, an aunt two times over, and the one people call Gear Head. Nickname is due to me rather getting greasy working on a car than working on my looks like the other girls.

Now, back to that whole 'word travels fast' thing. I had barely walked through the main doors when my best friend Lauren, social butterfly and a bit neurotic, came bounding over with the news that there were two new kids.

"Have you seen them yet?! The younger one is in my year and the older one is a senior," Lauren babbled some more, her voice high and chipper, but I tuned her out and kept walking. We made it all the way to my locker before she realized I wasn't listening, it was hilarious.

I laughed as she pouted at me, "Sorry, Lauren."

Lauren's warm brown eyes suddenly widened and she smiled happily, "Never mind that, look!" She spun me around so that I was looking back the way we came. I think she gave me whiplash.

It was easy to spot the two strangers among the throng of familiar faces, also helped that one was taller than most of the people around him. From what I could see, he had dark dirty blond hair and somewhat tanned skin. It was… weird: I found myself thinking that the taller new guy was quite handsome.

I have _never_ thought anyone to be attractive. _'_ _Don't tell me I'm going to fall for the girl-falls-for-new-guy cliché.'_

Suddenly I was being pulled toward the two new comers by Lauren. _'Ugh, crazy woman.'_ I told her as such and she shot me a glare.

The younger, shorter (though he was still taller than me and Lauren) boy noticed us coming for them and waved awkwardly. Lauren took that as a sign that she could scare them with her overwhelming cheerfulness. Those poor, poor boys.

"Hello! I'm Lauren! This is my friend, Dani. Welcome to our school! If you need any help we can show you around," she sounded like a professional greeter. Actually, I imagine she would be really good at that.

I stepped back so that I was out of Lauren's peripheral and shook my head wildly, trying to convey the message that they didn't want to do that.

Thankfully the older boy got the message. "We're good," he said and sent a smirk my way.

My stomach did something weird when I heard his voice and locked gazes with green eyes. I groaned internally and gave him a shy smile in return.

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean," the younger one, Sam, spoke and gained my attention. He looked sweet with shaggy brown hair, big hazel eyes, and soft spoken words. "He may not want to be shown around, but I would." Seems he was also his brother's mediator.

I covered my ears as Lauren squealed happily and hopped in place, before stopping abruptly. "Oh, no, what time is it? I got to go to the band meeting! Dani can show you around." Lauren then ran off down the hall.

 _'_ _Uh, what?'_ I watched her disappear into the crowd before looking back at the boys and sighing, "Sorry about her craziness. I've known her for years and I'm still not used to it." Both boys chuckled and I smiled easier this time. "So, Sam, what's your first class?"

Sam handed me his class schedule and I looked over it. Oh, I felt really bad for him. "I'm really sorry, Sam, but the majority of your classes are with Lauren," I put a hand on his shoulder and offered my condolences.

Dean sniggered and Sam glared at his brother. I think I was going to like these two.

"Well, I have gym and a study hall with you, so I can save you from her then." I joked and motioned for Sam to follow me. Dean followed, too. "I thought you didn't need to be shown around?" I raised an eyebrow at Dean and smiled cheekily when he rolled his eyes.

I led the two through the halls and crowds, occasionally waving at people who said hi to me. When we were nearing where Sam's locker was going to be I saw Tara Foster, the up and coming bitch of the sophomores.

She was nice so long as someone was around that she thought was important. I was not one of those people. Even if I was, I would rather punch her in the face than listen to her fake attitude.

Tara spotted me walking, and I felt a small amount of glee when she saw the two behind me and narrowed her eyes. "Daniella! How are you doing?" she asked in that fake voice as she made her way toward us.

I made a show of cracking my knuckles and took sick pleasure in seeing fear in her eyes. I wouldn't actually hit her: it was just a warning to not annoy me. "I'm fine, is there something you need?" May as well play her game, I've won it before.

Her pink lip-glossed lips formed a smirk, "Just the names of the two new guys." I watched her brown eyes scan behind me and felt like actually punching her. Don't understand why though.

Dean stepped around me and I saw him give her a charming smile, "I'm Dean."

Wonderful (note sarcasm), Dean was a playboy.

Tara did that eyelash batting thing and I mentally gagged. _'Ew, gross.'_

I felt a poke to my shoulder and saw Sam giving Dean's back an annoyed glare, "Come on, he's not going to want to move anytime soon."

"Okay," I shrugged and walked around Dean and Tara to continue on with Sam.

* * *

If it was hot that morning it was scorching as I walked through town after school. I pulled my dark auburn hair into a braid over my shoulder to alleviate some effects of the unbearable heat.

Main Street was lined with cars: it was the busiest time of the day. I had to hurry to my brother's auto shop, that's where I worked, before he had to leave for house calls. We weren't the only garage in town, but we were the only family owned one. My brother Nate and I ran it, sometimes our other two brothers helped out.

Thomas was the oldest (and tallest), then it was Nathaniel (Nate, second tallest), then Luke (only a few inches taller than my 5'4"), then me: the Squirt. They were only my half-brothers and we didn't grow up together, but they didn't treat me any different than a full-blood sister. We all took after our dad with the fact that we all worked on machinery, which is probably how I bonded with them when I was younger.

O'Toole's Body Shop was about a half mile away from the school and I was exhausted by the time I got there. It took up most of the block and my house was right next door. Nate lived with me and our dad, which was good because I couldn't take care of Dad all by myself.

I saw Nate setting his tool box into his brand new green truck as I was approaching. "Hey, Squirt," he smiled and tussled my hair; I gave him a mock glare for it. Nate was very soft spoken and only ever spoke at normal levels when talking to Dad, though he did raise his voice if he had to speak over the sound of an engine.

"It's been quiet today," Nate said as I followed him into the garage. "There's supposed to be a thunderstorm rolling in at about 5 o'clock, but you already knew that." He gave me a knowing look and I smiled sheepishly.

I've always been able to tell when a storm was coming.

"So make sure the doors are shut and I can work on whatever I want?" I asked hopefully and Nate nodded. Yay, I loved days like that.

* * *

"Lovely," I remarked sarcastically as I heard the radio report chances of hail. The sound of Metallica coming from the radio of a beautiful car greeted me as I went to go shut all the shop's doors. I stared in shock at the black Chevy Impala and felt my jaw literally drop when I saw its driver. "Dean?"

Dean looked up in surprise and cut the engine, "Hey, where did you go this morning?"

That car was beautiful. I raised my hand to metaphorically wave away his question, "Not important. Is this your car, a '67, right?" I walked over to him and the Impala. Did I mention it was beautiful?

Dean got out of the car while I walked around and inspected all of the details. "Yeah…" he said cautiously.

When I got to the hood I felt my hands twitch. _'You need permission first, Dani.'_ I looked at Dean with barely contained excitement and gestured to his car, "May I?" I really wanted to see what was under the hood.

The boy- no, with this car he was a man, laughed and nodded, "Just don't mess with anything."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I mumbled and lifted the hood. Dean must have heard me, because he chuckled. I'll spare you the details, but it was amazing. What I wouldn't do to work on a car like this.

"So why are you here?" I asked when he came over to stand next me. "I can look at this car all day, but you must have come here for a reason."

He looked smug at my words. "Looking for a job while I'm in town."

Oh, yeah, Sam had said something about them and their dad being on a road trip. "We don't usually hire outside the family, but if it's just for a little while then I don't see the problem. Although it's ultimately up to my brother."

"Family?" I saw Dean look up at the shop's sign, "So, Daniella O'Toole, huh?"

I sighed and shut the hood of the Impala, "I prefer Dani." Dean eyed me for a moment (I tried not looking at his green eyes) before nodding.

Right then I heard a roll of thunder come from the distance and remembered what I was doing before he showed up. "Come on, bring your car in and I'll show you around." Dean did as I said after I told him it might hail and that I didn't want the pretty machine getting a dent.

After showing him where everything was and giving him a rundown of how we usually did things, we got to work organizing and cleaning all the small tools in the garage.

"I have a question for you, Dani," Dean spoke as the rain started hitting the roof.

"Shoot," I muttered and grabbed a socket off the counter we were sitting at. There was a… peace I felt. Rain pattering against the metal roof, thunder rumbling: it was calming. The company wasn't bad either.

"It's about the recent suicides," he said it casually. Well, I assumed he wanted to come off casual, but I heard a slight hardness in his voice.

 _'_ _Odd thing to ask about.'_ I raised an eyebrow at him and saw his green gaze fixed on me. Damn those green eyes. "I'm not surprised you heard about it on your first day, what with it being a small town and all. Let me guess, Lauren told you?"

"Uh, yeah," he let out a nervous laugh. "I didn't want to get anyone in trouble by saying names."

"Don't worry about it," I shrugged and went back to work. "The three of them were well known for their treatment of the other kids: bullies. I feel disbelieving about the supposed suicide part."

"Why?"

"Well," I took a deep breath and let it out before continuing, "all three were suicides of the exact same fashion: hung by rope in the boys' locker room. Another thing is that it always happened on the second of the month. And finally, none were friends with each other; they were loners that picked on anyone and everyone. So to me it sounds more like murder than suicide, but the cops don't find anything that makes murder plausible."

I felt Dean watch me for a few moments before speaking, "Huh, weird."

He could say that again.

* * *

The rest of the week flew by. My brother had been fine with Dean working there (so long as he didn't spread word that we had hired him) and it was now Friday. My niece Peyten was working on homework at a picnic table set outside the shop and my nephew Tucker was 'helping' Nate change the oil in a car.

I heard the tell tale sign of the Impala (Dean told me he named her Baby) and then Peyten yelling, "Dean's here and there's someone with him!"

Oh, great, I hoped it wasn't Tara. I had caught the two making out yesterday on my way to lunch. As a result of the nastiness level I didn't eat lunch that day.

I was very happy when I looked up and saw that it was Sam that had come with Dean. "Sammy!"

Sam groaned and pouted, "I'm going to start calling you Gear Head."

"If it means I can call you Sammy then go right ahead," I grinned when he grumbled. "What're you doing here?"

Over the past week we had become good friends. Saving him from Lauren when I could I think made a special bond between us.

"I begged Dean to let me come with him today," Sam shrugged and looked around. "Especially when he told me that he was working for you." We shared a cheeky grin.

I watched Dean huff and roll his eyes as he walked further into the garage and picked up where I left off working on a truck. My truck: a white and blue '90 Chevy Silverado.

I took a moment to admire Dean's looks, as much as I hated myself for it. He may be, I don't know, 'dating' Tara (which grossed me out immensely), but I couldn't stop myself from staring at the fine specimen before me. Sam wasn't bad looking either, I just felt drawn to Dean more though. I think it was his car.

"So I hear it's your birthday," I tore my eyes away from Dean to look at Sam. "Dean told me yesterday, but I didn't want to say anything in school. Lauren is a bit psycho about birthdays." Don't get me wrong, I loved Lauren. She was the sister I never had, but I was so used to being alone that Lauren's presence felt like a nuisance sometimes. Luckily, she understood that.

"Thanks," Sam smiled. I then asked if his dad and brother had anything planned for him. "I don't think so, but it's fine"

"Well," I spoke as I led him over to Dean so he could hear too, "you two are welcome to come to the fire tonight, bring your dad if he wants to come."

"Fire?" Dean asked and my stomach did that weird thing again when I saw his eyes on me.

I shrugged and ignored the blush that I felt burning the back of my neck, "Yeah, just about every Friday night my family grills out, and the guys and older kids stay up to have a fire." Peyten took that moment to drag me away, needing help on her homework. I turned to the boys as she pulled on my shirt, "It's okay if you don't want to come, I just thought I should offer."

Later on, the boys told me that they would come to the grill out and that their dad said that he was busy. I needed to grab something from my gym locker and Sam offered to walk with me to the school.

Luckily the school was unlocked since some teachers stayed late on Fridays, so we were able to get to the girls locker room without fuss.

I left Sam outside (it was, after all, the girls locker room) and went straight to my locker. To me, the room stunk and I couldn't imagine what the boys' one smelled like. I grabbed my mother's necklace from my locker and stopped from leaving the room when I felt a creeping chill in my chest and the feeling that someone else was there.

Looking around the main area of lockers I didn't see anyone nor heard anything other than my own footsteps, so I went to check out the showers. Something just didn't feel right.

The first thing I saw was the blood on the tiled floor. Then it was her feet dangling. Then her face drained of color and eyes faded in death.

I felt sick to my stomach at the sight and all I could do was scream.

It was Tara.


	3. 1997, Part Two

**_May 2_** ** _nd_** ** _, 1997_**

I sat on a curb across the street from the school and watched the police speak with the multiple people that had been inside the school when they were called, including Sam, Dean, and their father. I let my gaze focus on the flashing lights of the police cars, wanting to see anything but the image I saw every time I closed my eyes. The cold I felt in my chest earlier (what I had realized was fear) had been replaced by a chill throughout my body and the shock blanket given to me did nothing to stave it. I gripped my mother's necklace tight in my fist, trying to draw comfort from it.

Approaching footsteps made me look up to see John Winchester. He knelt down in front me and offered what I assumed was supposed to be a comforting smile. "How're you holding up, kid?"

I snorted, tired of people asking me if I was okay, "I'm fine, just in shock; it isn't every day that I find a dead body."

"I know you're probably tired and wanting to forget about this whole thing, but I need to ask you some questions," John said and I saw Sam and Dean coming up behind him.

I figured his questions were going to be like the strange ones that Dean had asked me when he showed up after Sam had pulled me from the girls' locker room. "I didn't see anything strange, so you don't need to ask."

"Daniella," John's voice was hard as Sam sat next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and Dean knelt to his dad's left.

"Dad, she didn't see anything; don't push her," Sam just about growled at his father. From that single interaction I got the impression that the two didn't really see eye to eye.

I looked to Dean, who hadn't said a word to me since John had shown up. His expression was stoic but his eyes were asking me to tell the truth. Those damn green eyes were going to be the death of me someday; if I ever saw him again.

I sighed and interrupted Sam and John's silent argument. "There was someone- _something_. I _thought_ I saw something. It was nothing, just the shock playing tricks on my mind."

"Can you tell us what you thought you saw?" Sam asked in a far gentler tone than when he addressed John.

All three shifted to make me their center of attention and I locked eyes with John. "I'll tell you, just as soon as you tell me what you think I should have seen." I wanted to know why they were so interested in these suicides; why Dean didn't seem to be at all distressed about his girlfriend being dead.

A few moments passed as John and I waged wars with our glares before Dean decided to cut in, "If we're going to tell her we can't do it here."

* * *

After we were all cleared to leave by the police my brothers Nate and Luke showed up to take me home. I told them that I still needed to talk with the Winchesters, so they were invited back to the house.

The sun was just finishing setting when we (me and the Winchesters) finally got to sit and talk. Sam and I sat on the trunk of Baby (which I found out was still John's, but would be Dean's someday) while John and Dean stood in front of us.

"So are you going to tell me what I want to know?" I asked after moments of awkward silence.

John sighed, "Do you believe in ghosts?"

"Yes," I said without thinking. The look the three gave me made me elaborate, "I saw my grandpa after he died, but no one believed me."

"Well, that makes things easier," I heard Dean mutter. John raised his hand and Dean went silent again and stood straight. It made me think of a soldier and his commanding officer.

John then explained what they were (called themselves hunters) and what he thought was happening to my school's bullies: the ghost of a bully victim going on what he called a justice run.

"That doesn't make sense though: the last bully related suicide was over 50 years ago," I said when John was done explaining.

John nodded, "We know."

I went on despite John's interruption, "And I didn't see a kid: I saw an old man."

"An old man?" Dean asked. "I thought you didn't know what you saw."

I looked down at my feet, not wanting to look at any of them. "That was when I was trying to forget what I had seen and had chocked it up to being in shock. Now I know I'm not crazy, at least in the seeing ghosts department. So how do we stop this ghost from killing others; Tara wasn't even a bully, she was just a drama queen."

"Maybe it isn't going after bullies?" Sam spoke up.

John shook his head, "I don't know. We need to figure out who the ghost is so we can burn his bones."

That got my attention. "Burn the bones?"

"Yeah, purify the bones with salt then burn them to sever the spirits connection to this plain of existence. Though sometimes the ghost is attached to a person or object so burning the bones doesn't always work," Sam explained.

'That explains why I stopped seeing my grandpa after he was cremated." Surprised, I looked at Dean and John. "So you have to dig up the grave?" They nodded. "Ever been caught and arrested for grave robbing or desecration?"

"Once for robbing, twice for desecration," John confessed.

It felt like it was ages ago since I had last smiled, but I felt a small laugh bubble up. After a moment, and feeling a little lighter, I got curious. "Why are you telling me all this? I would think it was something that you would keep secret."

"Normally: yes," John smiled for real, "but you seem to be taking the news pretty well."

It felt right. Me sitting on the back of the Impala, Sam and Dean on either side of me as we discussed what goes bump in the night. "It feels like I've know my whole life," I shrugged, "I've always been weird."

"Sometimes weird is a good thing," Sam gave me a side hug and a smile. "We should let you get some rest, but we'll come back tomorrow- if you want us to."

"Of course," I took a sweeping glance at all of them, "tell me what I can do to help."

* * *

"Kaleb Deoring," I spoke into the phone as I watched little Tucker make motor sounds while he played with his cars. "That's our ghost."

It was 6:30-ish in the morning, the sun was just getting high enough for the fog (I swear it blankets the entirety of Minnesota) to start dissipating, but Sam had told me that they woke up early so I called as soon as I thought they were awake. I had been up all night thinking. John had said that I didn't have to help, that they could solve it on their own, but I went ahead and did my own research.

 _"_ _What makes you say that?"_ Dean's voice came from the other end. I felt butterflies in my stomach at the sound of his morning gravel.

 _'_ _Should have called John's phone instead.'_ "That boy that you guys thought it was didn't have any family or close friends that would want vengeance for his death: they all thought it was suicide."

 _"_ _We already-"_

"I know that you already know that," I interrupted, "but what you don't know is that he did have one family member, a second cousin, that knew it wasn't suicide. The name of that second cousin is Kaleb Deoring. Another thing, the three boys and Tara are the grandchildren of the ones who had bullied and killed that boy. There's also one more person that he'll go after. Grandmas like to talk, so I know all about it."

 _"_ _You wouldn't have happened to figure out where he's buried too, would you?"_

I frowned at the letter my grandma had given me, "Yeah, but you're not going to like the answer."

 _"_ _He wasn't cremated, was he?"_

"No, but it's just as bad," I sighed and read off the address of the cemetery where Kaleb Deoring was buried.

 _"_ _Florida?! Shit."_

* * *

I waved at the back of the Impala as it left the parking lot of the motel and pulled out onto the road, heading south: to Florida. I kind of wished I could have gone with, to become a hunter. John had made me promise to not become a hunter though.

"This blows."

"Dad wants you to get your GED. The best way to do that is to finish this school year here."

"Yeah, whatever."

I turned to the brothers, "If you two go a full hour without bickering I'll make a pie."

Dean perked up, "Pie?"

* * *

Only a few hours after watching John leave for Florida my sister-in-law found out about the boys staying at the motel without their dad. She had instantly went into mother-hen mode and we had to convince her that John was coming back, he just had to take care of some business nearby and that he would be back within a few days. Hopefully.

So Sam and Dean were going to be staying at my house (it was the only house with the extra room). As you can imagine, I was having mixed feelings about it. One half of me (a voice that strangely sounded like Lauren…) was ecstatic to have the opportunity to see more of Dean. The other, more likely to be listened to, half was not happy to have my personal space invaded.

Now, after setting up rooms for the boys, we were heading for my grandparent's house because Dean wanted to ask my grandma more of what she knew. I was a bit grumpy as I had to let Dean drive my truck _and_ I had to sit between him and Sam since I was the smallest.

"So this is the grandmother on your mom's side?" Sam asked. He was leaning heavily on the door to give me a little extra room. Such a sweet boy.

I nodded yes to his question but kept my eyes on the road. It was starting to get dark, and that was the worst time to drive these curving back roads.

"So where is your mom?" Dean, who had instantly gotten comfy and had one arm on the back of the seat, asked.

"Dean!" Sam said in a scolding way.

I patted Sam's leg and gave him a look that said it was okay. "She's gone. Didn't die and she didn't go missing; she just left. The last person to talk to her was my grandpa- her father. He used to say that she had to leave to protect me." _'She still just left when you weren't even a year old.'_

Dean glanced over, his apology clear in his eyes. I gave him the best smile I could muster and pointed at the road, "Eyes on the road, Dean. There be beasts."

He frowned as Sam laughed. "What beasts?" his eyes darted from me to the road.

I joined Sam in laughing and looked out at the passing fields. There, on the side of the road, I saw its eyes flash in the headlights. "DEER!"

The truck lurched violently as Dean swerved and slammed the breaks. Tires squealed before hitting and sliding on the gravel at the side of the road. I felt Sam's arm in front of me and grabbed it when the back end fish tailed and nearly took us into the ditch.

Adrenaline pumped my blood and I could hear it in my ears, but I took a deep breath and a few moments to calm myself. This wasn't the first deer incident I had been involved in. It was, after all, Minnesota. _'Damn, crazy, wildlife.'_

"Everyone okay?" Dean's voice was full of worry with a bit of guilt.

I turned my head (which hurt my neck a lot) and gave him my coldest glare. "I'm driving."

* * *

My grandma wasn't any more help than what she had already given me, but Sam and Dean had left happy with full stomachs and I got her recipes for my favorite deserts (which may or may not have included a pie).

Sam and Dean were seated at the small table in the kitchen talking with my dad while I rushed around to make a late supper. Somehow (I had the sneaking suspicion my dad had offered) Dean had a glass of my dad's homemade scotch.

"Daniella, come here and try this batch!" Dad called for me just as I was straining the noodles for spaghetti. My dad was the only person I didn't mind calling me that.

I left the noodles in the sink and took the glass my dad was holding out to me. The liquid was a dark purplish red and from that I could tell it was his wine. Out of my peripheral I could see the three of them watch me as I took in the smell of the wine and take a sip. "Bleck! No, nasty," I felt my face scrunch up in disgust at the bitter taste and handed the glass back to my laughing father.

"She's got expensive tastes like her mother," Dad explained to the boys as I went back to cooking and tried to get that horrid taste out of my mouth. "Sweet mead made the way the Vikings did."

It was quiet after that, my dad becoming melancholy from mentioning Mom, and a few minutes later I set three plates in front of them.

Dean instantly dug in with barely a 'thanks' (I don't even know how he was still hungry), but Sam looked up with a questioning glance when I didn't sit down with a plate of my own, "Aren't you going to eat too?"

I shook my head and waved a recipe card in air, "I kept track of time; you and your brother went one hour and 7 minutes without even nagging."

Dean, with a bunch of noodles half hanging out of his mouth, gave me a very hopeful look. His green eyes looked so bright and happy that I had to turn around completely so none of them would see the blush burning my cheeks.

 _'_ _I'm so screwed.'_

* * *

I had no clue how true that thought was until nearly a week later as I lay sweaty and naked while Dean covered us with my blankets. Didn't think he would be a cuddler, but I welcomed the feel of his breath on my neck when he pulled me into his chest. There were no words; I didn't want to ruin this moment with awkward after-sex talk, especially since it had been my first time. _'What do I even say?'_

School had been let out for the year early and we had gotten the call that John would be back by the next day. That meant that the man who had so completely captured my heart in less than half a month would be leaving. And I couldn't tell him how I felt, because there was a good chance that I would never see him again.

As much as I wanted to relax into Dean's hold and drift to sleep, to wake up in the morning and he be the first thing I see and feel, I couldn't do that. My heart broke as I pushed myself out of his arms and it hurt even more when he let me go without a fuss.

"You should go," I whispered as I slipped on some underwear and heard him get off the bed as well.

His footsteps were near silent as he came up behind me. He truly was a hunter; and I was just another prey that fell in his scope.

"Why?" he asked. I felt him drape something over my shoulders and instantly recognized the fabric of the flannel he had been wearing.

I wrapped the large shirt around me and looked in front of me at the mirror on my wall. With what little light coming from my alarm clock I could see us almost clearly in the reflection. Dean stood towering behind me and I locked gazes with him via the mirror. Those gorgeous green eyes had been the first thing I fell in love with.

"It's easier than waking to you gone without a goodbye."

Dean bowed his head for a moment before turning me around for one last kiss. His way of saying sorry, I guessed. I committed everything to memory; the calluses on his hands as he cupped my cheek and neck, the warmth coming off his bare skin, the feel of running my hands through his short hair, and lastly: the way those eyes looked at me when he pulled away.

He quickly dressed and left me with his flannel and a quiet, barely above a whisper, goodbye.

* * *

I ignored Dean as I said goodbye to Sam and he ignored me in turn. I would have thought the previous night was a dream had the ability to walk this morning not seem impossible.

Also, I had woken up still wearing his shirt. He didn't ask about it, so I wasn't going to give it back.

Dean was putting their stuff in the Impala's trunk and John was thanking my dad for keeping an eye on the boys. I hugged Sam tighter, part of me wishing that it was his brother I was hugging. "You're the brother I don't need, Sammy," I joked.

Sam chuckled and I felt him press a kiss to the top of my head, "And you're the sister I never wanted, Pipsqueak." I laughed at the nickname; he had started calling me that when he saw how small I was compared to my oldest brother.

The sound of Dean slamming the car door shut made us break apart just as John was approaching. John nodded toward the car and Sam said his last goodbye before getting in the backseat.

"Remember your promise; there are enough hunters out there." John spoke as he handed me a slip of paper much like the one I had given Sam, "Call this number if anything supernatural shows up and you need to contact a hunter. His name is Bobby; tell him that I gave you this number and he shouldn't give you too much trouble."

I nodded and watched as he got in the driver's side, feeling torn between begging to go with and breaking down where I was standing. I did neither; just stood there until that beautiful black car disappeared from my sight.

To think that I actually thought that would be the last I saw of the Winchesters.


	4. Don't Let Anything Happen

**Wendigo**

The sound of someone knocking on my truck's new window startled me from my dozing. I sat up from where I was sprawled out over the seat and threw my blanket on the floor. Sam was waving to get my attention and I saw the guilt evident on his face.

For the last few nights I had been up with him whenever he woke from a nightmare. He didn't talk about it and I didn't ask. I wasn't there to push him; I was there to pick up the slack and take care of him. Both of them.

I unlocked my truck and Sam opened the door to slide in on the passenger side, but I threw my keys at him and told him I wasn't going to drive until I got coffee. Also, it gave Sam something to focus on other than his nightmare.

The sun was just beginning to peek out and the sky starting to lighten as we drove. We did this every morning since the incident with Jessica. Me and Sam would go driving at the ass crack of dawn and wouldn't return until a good hour later with food and coffee. After the first day, Dean didn't question us and just took his breakfast quietly.

We hadn't really spoken, me and Dean that is; only ever said anything to each other if Sam was in the room. I thought it would be extremely awkward after we had left things eight years ago, but I had locked away those feelings. Now I just avoided him because I knew he wanted to know why I had broken my promise to his dad.

"So I know Dean is dying for an answer," Sam said as we were heading back to a motel where the boys had rented a room. "And, honestly, I want to know too."

I sighed, knowing what he was talking about. "When I was 18 I found out that hunting is in my blood: the family business on my mother's side."

Sam shot a glance toward me as he parked the truck, "You think your mom is a hunter? That's the reason she left?"

"I know it is. And to answer the other question before you or Dean asks it: your dad trained me to be a hunter. He said he felt obligated to since I was named after his mentor, who had saved my mother when she was pregnant with me." I figured it would be best to be truthful with him. Not only because it was Sam (I would have told him the truth anyways) but also because it would give him something else to think about.

"Have you found anything?" he asked. I shook my head and hopped out of the truck.

That was the worst part: I had been hunting for four years and nothing about my mother had come up. I told about her to any hunter I came across and was willing to listen, although that wasn't very many to begin with. Even Bobby had put feelers out to help me find her, but nothing ever came up. I didn't ask John for help because it didn't feel right; he had already helped by training me to be a hunter.

 _'_ _If we were playing hide-n-seek she would definitely be winning.'_

I knew she wasn't dead, though that thought had plagued me many times. Every time I would go home to Minnesota there was a new letter from her on my kitchen table. They started appearing when I first started hunting with John, the first few holding tips for being a hunter. After a while though they became a repeating sentence. _I'm still alive, I love you._ And then a date. I presumed that the date was the day she left the letter at my house.

I wasn't going to give up on finding her, but right now I had to help out Sam and Dean.

I entered the motel room and dropped Dean's breakfast at the end of his bed. "Good morning, Dean," I said (so he knew it was me because I saw him tense as he woke up) and headed for the bathroom.

"'G'morning' my ass, Cherries," was his muffled reply.

 _'_ _What?'_ I froze and turned to look at Dean. "What did you call me?" _'_ _Please tell me I misheard him; that he did not give me a nickname.'_

Dean was sitting up now and refused to look at me. I saw Sam's shoulder's shake in laughter from where he sat at the little table. "Your hair, it reminds me of the color of cherries," Dean mumbled, but still did not look at me.

"Oh," was all I could say before I retreated into the bathroom as fast as I could without causing alarm. I looked in the mirror, at my red hair that was so much more vibrant than my natural auburn, and at the damn blush that had appeared on my cheeks. This was going to be harder than I thought: keeping my feelings for Dean locked away.

 _'_ _No, that is a bad place to go. Remember how hard it was to get over him last time?'_ It had been really hard and I guess I didn't do a very good job of it.

I sighed and shook my head, as if trying to get Dean out of my thoughts. After getting ready for the day I made a decision that I hoped would help keep my feelings locked away.

"I'm going to go on ahead and check out those coordinates your dad gave you guys," I said when I left the bathroom and I took the coffee Sam was offering me.

Sam nodded in understanding. "Have you gotten anything from him yet?" he hid it well, but I could tell that he was hoping I would say yes.

Do you know how much it hurts to have to say no to a dejected Sam? It hurts. A lot. "Sorry, Sammy, there's been nothing," I put a hand on his shoulder and smiled apologetically. I knew all too well the pain that he was feeling.

"Well," I turned my focus (as much as I tried not to, but I couldn't ignore him forever) to Dean as he spoke, "call us when you get there or if Dad contacts you."

"Okay, I'll see you two in Colorado."

* * *

Gravel crunched under the tires as I parked outside of the rangers' station in Grand Junction. It was a few days past when I had left the boys in California and I knew the distance would do me good. The moment I had left the motel, Shinedown's latest album blasting the speakers, I had felt less tense instantly.

I flipped open my phone and dialed John's number; two rings before it went to the 'phone is not in service' message. Not even bothering to be annoyed with John I called Sam to tell the boys that I was in Grand Junction. Surprisingly though, Sam didn't answer. _'_ _Odd, maybe he's finally getting some sleep.'_

So I scrolled down my contacts to Dean's name and hit dial. In my journal his number was labeled as 'Do not call unless emergency', as I had stolen it from John years ago. He, luckily (or not), answered after one ring.

 _"_ _Yeah?"_

 _'_ _Keep it simple, Dani.'_ "Hey, I'm in Grand Junction. How's Sam holding up?"

 _"_ _As good as one can after seeing what he did."_

"What about you?" I still thought it was strange how he had reacted to what happened to Jessica and was worried.

I heard him sigh, _"_ _I'm fine. Have you gotten a hold of Dad?"_

"No," it was my turn to let out a sigh, albeit a frustrated one. "All I'm getting is two rings and then the robot. He's being a jackass."

 _"_ _Yeah, well, we'll find him whether he wants to be found or not. He's the only one who might know what happened to Sam's girl. You go ahead and see what you can dig up, try to figure out why Dad wanted us to go there, me and Sammy are heading out soon."_

John would know what happened? That struck me as odd, but I would ask about it later. "Okay, I'm going in as a college student from the university, writing a paper about the local ecosystem."

 _"_ _Why do I need to know?"_

"Just in case something happens."

 _"_ _Don't let anything happen,"_ Dean snapped before hanging up.

I rolled my eyes. Always knew Dean was the protective type, though it felt weird to hear him being protective of me.

Now that they knew where I was and I knew they were on their way I could get to digging. Maybe I would even figure it out before they got here. So I grabbed one of my many notepads and headed inside the station.

The first thing I looked for was the map, hoping that maybe finding the coordinates on it would help explain why John had wanted us to go there. I found it among the information mumbo-jumbo but didn't get to look at it long.

"Is there something I can help you with?" A voice from behind me spoke, sounding somewhat cautious. An older man stood in a doorway on the other side of the room.

 _'_ _Let's pull out the charm.'_ "Yes, I'm a student from UC Boulder. I'm here to do a paper about the local environment." Charming smile, show off the dimples.

"Bull," the man, his nametag reading Wilkinson, said flatly. "You're friends with that girl who came here asking about her brother. Haley something or other."

Some girl asking about her brother? _'_ _He could be missing.'_ Okay, I could roll with that. I changed from charming to sheepish, "You caught me."

"Well, I'll tell you the same thing I told her: her brother filled out a back country permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?"

I shook my head no. So it was a missing brother. I needed to talk to this Haley girl, but how to get her address? _'_ _Act like a worried friend, not too much charm.'_ "Could I possibly get a copy of that backcountry permit to show her? So she can see the date and put her nerves at ease."

"Yeah, I can do that." Wilkinson nodded and headed back the way he came.

 _'_ _Ha, success!'_

* * *

I pressed the little button for the doorbell and heard it echo through the house. Footsteps approached and I prepared myself for acting.

The door opened and revealed who I assumed was Haley. "Hello, can I help you?"

 _'_ _Smile, you're a professional.'_ "Good evening, miss, I'm with the park rangers. Are you Haley Collins?" She nodded yes, so I continued, "I heard you were worried that your brother might be missing out by Blackwater Ridge."

Haley eyed me, no doubt trying to see if I was lying. Luckily I was wearing what I would when traipsing through the woods, so I looked the part. She nodded and opened the screen door for me, "Come on in."

"Thanks," I stepped in behind her. I was a bit disappointed that the boys weren't there to see just how good I was. _'_ _Well, you were taught by John_ and _Bobby.'_ "Names Dani, by the way. Why exactly do you think your brother is missing?"

Haley led me into her dining room where (I assumed) her younger brother was sitting. Looked like they were getting ready to eat. She spoke as she put food on the table, "Tommy checks in every day. Emails, photos, stupid little videos- but we haven't gotten anything from him for two days now."

 _'_ _Seems the three are a tight little group, makes sense that their older brother would keep in contact. Which means he had to have had a satellite phone and he wouldn't just_ not _check in with the people he knows would worry if he didn't.'_ Maybe there was something in what he sent them. "Could I see those pictures and videos?"

She nodded and left the room for a moment, then returned with a laptop. I looked down at her younger brother and saw that he was waiting for his sister before eating. "Why don't you just forward it all to me later, so you can sit and eat in peace?" I watched Haley think for a moment before nodding. So I wrote down my email (told her that I was investigating outside of work and that was why I didn't give her my 'professional' email) and told her that I would contact her if anything came up.

With the way Dean drives I knew they would be joining me the next day, but I wanted to rub it in his face that I had solved the hunt without them. Which meant that I had work to do.

* * *

So it seemed that John knew this was going to happen. The disappearances had been happening for quite a while but all were shrugged off as grizzly attacks. There had been one survivor, but it had been too late at night to go talk to him. I thought it accurate to say that Haley's brother and friends weren't camping anymore, if they were even still alive.

Because I couldn't question the lone survivor and wanting to do this without the boys (a really stupid idea, I sincerely advise against it), I headed out toward Blackwater Ridge early the next morning. Alone.

I figured that a black dog was responsible for what was happening. John had told me that they were rare, but weren't that hard to kill, and that they were nocturnal. I wasn't so sure about my conclusion anymore.

The air was cooler in the middle of the forest but the sun was warming as it rose to its peak as I neared where Haley's brother and friends were supposed to be camping. Normally the wildlife would be buzzing with activity, which is why I was on edge: it was silent.

The only thing I could hear was the breeze rustling the tops of the trees and my own quiet steps. I felt the back of my neck tingle like someone was watching me and the chill of fear in my chest. _'_ _Something is out there.'_

Forest devoid of noise and my 'spider senses' tingling? I knew instantly that I was being hunted.

I pulled out my pistol from the back of my jeans. Sadly it wouldn't prove useful if what was hunting me wasn't affected by normal bullets.

The fact that it was the middle of the day told me that it wasn't a black dog. I had planned to hike to Blackwater Ridge and back before the sun set since I knew that a black dog wouldn't come out until nightfall. Now that I knew that it wasn't one I was severely chastising myself for being impatient and not waiting for Sam and Dean.

I stood still and strained my ears for something that would tell me anything about what was hunting me. Where was it? Behind or in front of me? How big was it? _'_ _Big enough for its claw marks to be mistaken for a bear's'_ My mind raced through all the information I knew about this hunt, trying to figure out an inkling of what it might be. There was a constricted feeling in my chest as I felt panic coming over me.

 _'_ _No, stay calm. Depending on what it is it might be able to smell you.'_ I took a, slow, deep breath through my nose, making sure it wasn't loud enough to be heard by anything other than myself.

Not even a second later I _felt_ something move behind me. I spun around to point my gun at whatever it was, but it was too fast and I blacked out the moment I hit the ground.

* * *

The first thing I coherently registered was that my head was throbbing, but it wasn't as bad as it had been the first time I woke up. The second was Sam's voice calling out Dean's name.

"Sammy? Dean?" I felt my voice crack in my throat, which was very dry. Large hands cut me down from where I was hanging by my wrists.

"Right here, Dani. Came to save the day." Dean sounded like he was further away so I figured it was Sam who cut me down and was now supporting me.

I opened my eyes to look around, noticing that things weren't blurry anymore. The younger Collin siblings were holding up Tom as they walked over to where Dean was standing and holding two flare guns.

There was blood on his cheeks, dirt covering the whole of him, and I could tell that his right side ribs might be cracked when he used his left arm to toss one of the guns to Sam. "Then how come you look as beat up as I feel?" I asked as Sam had the little brother, Ben take over being my crutch.

I knew he was grumpy (probably mad that he had been captured and at me for being stupid) when all he said to answer my question was, "Wendigo." I didn't say it aloud that I already knew that, but I had figured it out the first time I woke up and heard it munching on someone.

We headed out to escape what I realized was an old mine. I was still kind of out of it and didn't really focus until we stopped and I heard the boys talking. At that moment, I don't really know how to explain it, but I sensed that Dean was going to split from the group.

On instinct I reached out a hand to touch Dean's back, silently (I didn't think I could speak because of my throat) telling him that I was worried.

Dean looked over his shoulder and winked, "Don't worry, Cherries." He then turned and took off down a different tunnel than where we were going. I heard his voice behind us as we walked the other way, "It's chow time, you fucking freak of nature!"

We made it all the way to damn near the exit before I felt that 'being hunted' feeling. It seemed Sam felt it too because he told Ben to lead the rest of us out of there. Then he, too, left us to lead off the wendigo.

 _'_ _Toughen up, Dani.'_ That time it wasn't my instincts or Lauren's voice in my head: it was John's. Countless times he had said those words to me until I learned to bite my cheek and soldier on. Now I had to do just that.

I forced myself to stand without help and pushed everyone to move faster. There was the sound of a flare gun going off, ricocheting off the stone wall, and then loud running footsteps. Not long after, Sam caught up to us and we started running.

Sam directed us where to go but we ran into a cave in. "Get behind me," he ordered. We did as he said, but I made sure to put myself where I was sheltering the siblings as well.

The wendigo (the thing was freaking ugly) sauntered down the corridor, obviously knowing we were trapped and toying with us as it could move faster than it currently was but chose not to. Haley and Ben were freaking out behind me as it grew closer. It was about ten feet from us when I felt 'sensed' something again: anger.

"Hey!" Dean yelled and fired his flare gun, hitting the wendigo in the stomach. I watched as the creature was engulfed in the flames before looking at Dean and raising an eyebrow. He gave a smug smile, "Not bad, huh?"

Despite falling to Dean's humor and huffing in laughter, I dreaded the argument that was going to happen. _'_ _There both going to ream my ass when this over.'_

* * *

I sat on Baby's hood, Sam's overly large jacket wrapped around me (my own was rather useless at the moment), while Sam spoke with Ben to a cop and Haley was saying thank you to Dean. That involved her giving him a kiss on the cheek; I was very glad that I didn't feel any jealousy when I saw it.

Soon Sam joined us and we watched the Collins all loaded up in the ambulance and pull away.

"Man, I hate hunting."

I laughed aloud having found my voice again after drinking a bottle of water. I listened as they talked about how they were going to find their dad and Sam declared he was driving. You can probably imagine the surprise I felt when I saw Dean toss the keys up and let his brother catch them.

As we all clamored into the car (my truck had been towed away the previous morning, I was so pissed) I decided to poke fun at Dean, "So when do I get to drive?"

I really shouldn't have done that.

Dean slammed his door shut and turned to look back at me in the back seat. "Don't even. What the hell were you thinking rushing off into the freaking woods with just a fucking pistol and no back up?! I told you not to do anything stupid."

"Actually, you told me not to let anything happen." I instantly regretted that. _'_ _Damn it, I just had to open my mouth.'_

"Same fucking thing!?" he growled and looked to Sam as the taller brother started driving. "You deal with her."

Sam sighed, obviously not wanting to be dragged into the argument. He looked at the rearview mirror and caught my eyes, "How're you feeling?"

I heard Dean scoff in anger but answered Sam, "My head still hurts a little, nothing a few aspirin can't fix, and I'm starving for some greasy cheese burgers."

I saw him crack a smile before turning serious again. "So did you learn your lesson?"

"Yes." I bowed my head, ashamed of myself, "I wanted to prove to you guys that I'm a good hunter; that I'm not going to be a burden."

"Dani," Sam said, his voice gentle and understanding, "you don't have to do that. The fact that Dad is the one who trained you and he lets you hunt on your own is all the proof we need."

The ride to the motel was quiet after that, until Dean sighed heavily. "Why did Dad not tell us about you being a hunter? Why didn't you? I know you had my number before I gave it to you after Jericho."

Again, I bowed my head, but this time I looked up and in Dean's eyes when I spoke, "I told him not to. Your number was only for emergencies."

I watched as confusion (and hurt?) swept over his features.

He needed to hear that. We hadn't talked about eight years ago yet, but knowing Dean (though he wouldn't _want_ to talk about it) he was just gearing up for it. In a way it was true: me not wanting John to tell them. Obviously I had wanted to see Sam, but seeing Sam would have meant seeing Dean (which meant the possibility of finding out if I still had feelings for him and I didn't want that). John had said, repeatedly, that relationships were a bad idea. So now that Dean thought that I didn't want to see him would make him not bring it up at all.

That alone would help me keep my distance. _'I hope so, and if not I can always piss him off so that he shuts me out.'_

* * *

 **AN:** Please tell me how I did with this chapter!

In response to dizzykitty's review last chapter: You will see why I did it that way. *waves fingers mystically* All will be revealed...


	5. Dean is the Tickle Monster

**Dead in the Water**

The counter I was resting my head against had lost its coolness not even five minutes after I had set my forehead on it. We were at some diner in a no name town somewhere near the north-east corner of Colorado. Dean was to my left, going through the newspaper (I didn't actually see him but I heard the rustling of paper), and Sam had just gone to use the restroom.

"Can I get you anything else?" the voice of the waitress (I didn't recognize it so assumed she had just clocked in) made me wake up. I had been trying to catch some more shut eye before racing off for another hunt. I knew that from the quiet that took place after her question (and the fact that she was a woman in a waitress uniform) that Dean was eyeing her up.

But I wasn't supposed to have feelings for him. Well, actually I just couldn't feel them. I was doing pretty well so far. Nothing happened on that front since he started calling me that stupid nickname. Sadly, I couldn't bring myself to tell him to stop calling me that.

I heard Sam's footsteps coming up behind me and was thankful that he chose this moment to return. "Just the check please," he said as he sat on my other side.

 _'_ _There goes your chance to make the boys buy you coffee.'_ "Wait! I want coffee!" I shot my head and called after her, but she was already walking away, scowling.

 _'_ _Serves her right: she was looking at my man!'_

I internally groaned. That was the one thing that didn't want to be locked away with the rest of my feelings: a little voice that sounded just like my friends from high school.

Actually, I really missed Lauren and Jamie.

"We are allowed to have fun," Dean said and I watched him point his pen at the waitress, "that is fun."

Okay, that I would not let slide. I reached over and slapped him upside the head and growled, "Women are not objects, Winchester."

"Quiet you, have freaking sugar packet," he grumbled and slid the newspaper in front of me so that Sam and I could see the article he circled.

What he said about the sugar packet was a good idea, but there was none near us so I went in search of one while Dean and Sam discussed the case. I returned to them with a few things of sugar and creamer feeling the tension rolling off both of them.

"Closure?" Sam sounded pissed. Not the boiling rage that was Dean, but rather cold like frostbite. "What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them," there was an accusing tone to Sam's voice.

"There something you want to say to me?"

 _'_ _Uh oh.'_ Sensing the impending fight, I pushed myself back in to my seat between them. "Boys," I used the same tone when I would tell my niece and nephew not to fight. _'Don't think about them.'_ To distract myself from the hurtful thoughts I ripped open a sugar packet and threw my head back to empty the contents in my mouth.

I heard both boys chuckle softly and the argument was dropped.

* * *

Sam and Dean followed behind me in the Impala down the old gravel roads to where I lived in my grandparents' old house. I had talked them into driving through Minnesota on our way to Wisconsin so that I could leave my truck at my house and ride with them in the car.

Surprisingly, Dean had agreed right away while Sam had been the hesitant one.

I had called ahead when I knew we were going, so I wasn't surprised when I saw Lauren and Jamie standing on the front porch with Peyten.

Lauren rushed down the steps as me and the boys parked. Jamie, being the overzealous person he is, forwent the stairs and just jumped the railing. I was engulfed in bear hugs the moment I dropped down from my truck.

"I missed you too, guys." I hugged them back, squeezing them tight to convey my point.

They knew about me hunting. Had found out when they asked Peyten what exactly I was going to college for. That's what I had told them whenever I left; that I was back off to college. Peyten had told her that I was going for masters in Mythology.

Bad move on Peyten's part as Lauren knew I came damn close to failing History.

Jamison, nicknamed Jamie, had been a 'super senior' back in high school that I met in shop class. I found out he was just as random as Lauren and not long after the three of us were inseparable. When the two got started over something and went off in little tangents I would just sit there and laugh my ass off.

I heard Baby's doors shut and pulled back as Sam and Dean came up behind me and Peyten joined us. I gave Peyten a quick hug and then turned to the two tall men.

"Sam and Dean?!" Lauren exclaimed and she looked at me in astonishment. I just shrugged.

Sam waved and his smile was tense while Dean just nodded in greeting. Poor Sammy was probably remembering how excitable Lauren was.

Jamie let out a low whistle, "Nice."

I snickered as I immediately knew what was going to happen.

Dean turned to look at his car, figuring that was what Jamie was talking about. "She's a beauty all right."

"The car isn't what I was whistling at," Jamie grinned as Lauren giggled.

Both Winchesters looked at the smaller man with wide eyes. That was when I lost it.

I started laughing and the other three joined me as Sam and Dean glanced at each other then back at us. "Don't worry, he isn't actually gay," I moved my hands in the 'calm down' motion as I spoke.

Jamie nodded, "She's right, I'm just appreciative of all God's creations." He then gave the boys a shit eating grin, "And might I say that he did a fine job with you two."

I swore that one of these times he or Lauren were going to make me laugh so hard that I'd just stop breathing and cry myself to death. The two of them were absolutely hilarious.

Sam shook his head in wonder as Dean looked slightly uncomfortable. Then Sam's gaze caught on the tall 19-year-old next to me.

"Peety?" I could tell he was shocked when Peyten nodded and said a small 'hello'. Sam opened his arms, "Get over, kid!"

I smiled, feeling warmth in my chest as I watched Sam and my niece hug. They had become fast friends eight years ago when he took my place as her homework helper.

"Damn, Peyten, you got tall." Dean chuckled when she motioned for a hug from him too, "I'm not a hugger."

Sam crossed his arms and gave his brother a teasing look, "Come on, Dean, she won't kill you."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

I remembered them doing that once before. Jamie and I shared a glance and grin.

"Slut."

Jamie looked offended for a split second before smirking. "At least I'm getting some, miss 'I have standards'."

I felt my jaw drop in shock. _'That little shit!'_

Lauren snorted, "More like 'only one man fits the bill'."

"Shut up," I made sure to sound playful, but also made sure that Lauren got the hint to not say anything else. I didn't want her letting anything slip while the boys were right there.

All Lauren did was give me a knowing look.

* * *

We didn't stay long, but Peyten made sure we had something to eat and that I had everything I needed from my truck.

As usual, my (and the Winchesters') hunting life wasn't brought up, so it was all smiles and laughter. Even Dean cracked a smile.

Jamie and Lauren were sad that I wasn't staying longer but then both gave me a wink and said good luck before I left them on the porch. Sam and Peyten were talking as they walked toward the Impala. Already in his seat, Dean was looking at his phone as if willing it to start ringing and that it was John on the other end.

I caught up to Sam and Peyten. My niece turned around and I gave her a tight hug as Sam continued on to the Impala. "I love you, Peety," I whispered and squeezed tighter.

"Love you, too, Auntie." She smiled when I finally pulled away, "Don't stress yourself too much and let them help you."

The comment about the boys told me that Sam had said something about the wendigo case.

"Don't worry," I put my hands on her shoulders and smiled sincerely. "Those two wouldn't even let me sleep in my truck anymore."

Peyten nodded, "Good. Now get out of here, I'm already tired of your face."

I rolled my eyes and gave her one last hug before heading for Baby. For some reason Sam hadn't gotten in the car yet.

"Something wrong, Sam?"

The look on Sam's face was sad. I wondered briefly why he was until he stepped toward me and wrapped me in a hug. _'Today is just full of hugging.'_

He was normally quiet, but he was worrying me. "Sammy?"

"Peyten told me. I'm so sorry, Dani," he whispered.

I felt my eyes widen in shock before closing them and resting my forehead against his shoulder.

Peyten had told him. She had told him what happened after John had let me go hunting on my own.

I remembered back in 2001, when I had just turned 20 and Peyten was 15, returning from a hunt in Iowa.

* * *

 _I pulled into my long gravel driveway, relieved to be home. As I got closer to the house I was surprised that I didn't see any vehicles parked outside the garage._ 'Odd, I called ahead.'

 _Not letting it bother me and figuring my family would be there shortly, I parked in front of my porch and hopped out. On the way up the steps I noticed boxes next to the door. Curious, I opened one and was confused to find some of my stuff that I had been keeping at my brother's house._

 _I opened the other boxes and found more. In one of the boxes was an envelope with my name on it._

 _I didn't know why all my stuff was here so I opened the letter, my fingers shaking._

* * *

"I can't believe they did that, they're supposed to be your family," Sam's voice broke me from the memory.

I sniffled and pushed back the urge to cry. I'm the one who is supposed to be strong for him, not the other way around. "It's okay, Sam: I got Peyten back."

Sam scoffed, "They practically disowned you. That's not 'okay'."

"Just leave it. Nothing will change it," I pleaded, not wanting to talk about it.

I felt Sam sigh. "Alright, Pipsqueak."

I grinned up at him, showing him that I was okay even if I was already feeling the depression set in. "Thanks, Sammy."

We pulled apart and got in the car, me in the back seat and Sam in the passenger. Dean gave Sam a weird look and I saw Sam mouth 'later' to him.

They were brothers and I wasn't going to be angry with Sam when he would, undoubtedly, tell Dean what he had found out.

I laid down in the back seat and closed my eyes. Memories of my family playing behind my eyes as I let sleep claim me.

* * *

I didn't wake 'til hours later and it was Sam that woke me. The gentle giant was shaking my shoulder, "Come one, Dani, time to wake up."

I groaned and swatted at his hand. The smell of leather was so relaxing that I didn't want to move. _'Too bad the car isn't running so I could listen to the engine.'_

"What's taking so long? I got the room." I heard Dean's voice but didn't even flinch when the door on the other side opened.

Sam sighed, "She won't budge."

There was a hum from Dean and I could tell he was thinking.

Suddenly I felt someone's fingers tickling the back of my knees. _Dammit Dean!'_ I couldn't stop myself from giggling and tried to kick him away. He didn't move. "Dean stop!"

"Quick, Sammy, go for her neck!"

I jack-knifed and shoved Dean away as he chuckled. "I hate you, Winchester."

I tried to glare at him, really I did, but he just looked so happy.

"Good to see you smiling, Cherries," the way he said it told me that Sam had talked to him about my family.

 _'_ _At least I know he won't bring it up.'_ I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, whatever. Where are we?"

"Lake Manitoc, just outside the motel," Sam's voice came from behind me and I turned to look at him. "You gonna help with the case or sleep all day."

I spun around on the seat and got out of the car. "Of course I'll help; what do think I'm doing here? Being eye candy?"

"Well, you would be a sight for sore eyes," Dean chuckled and headed for the motel. Sam and I followed.

I snorted, "Ha, yeah, unlike you."

It seemed that the awkwardness that had been there the first few days was now gone. I was glad: now we could joke around again. However, I did hope that it wouldn't lead to flirting like it did last time.

A few minutes later and Sam was looking at documents for the hunt while Dean and I brought in our stuff.

I set my duffle on the floor and looked at the two beds, "I'll take the floor."

"No, I'll take the floor," Sam didn't even look up from his laptop.

"Come on, Sammy," I groaned, "you took the floor last time."

Ever since my stint in Colorado the boys refused to let me sleep in my truck or let me have my own motel room so that I wouldn't take off and do something stupid. Like, for instance, tracking down John and punching him in the face; once for me and once for Sam.

"Well, then it is Dean's turn," Sam hadn't missed a beat.

Damn, I loved this. The being sassy with Sam, the joking around with Dean; it was so much better than hunting alone with the occasional company of a hunting friend of mine.

"What's my turn?" Dean asked from where he was going through his own duffle.

Me and Sam chuckled at how he hadn't been paying attention. "I get your bed tonight," I grinned at him.

Dean returned the grin, "We could always share."

I covered my sides (I knew that he knew that I was ticklish there) and glared at him, "No, you'll just tickle me. I'd rather share with Sammy." That actually wasn't a bad idea. "Actually, I am going to share with Sam so he can protect me from you, you evil man."

Sam barked out a laugh as Dean gave that shit eating grin and came at me while wiggling his fingers.

* * *

I walked behind the boys as we approached a park, making sure to keep Dean in front of me and covering my sides again. Not like it had done much help back at the motel.

"Enjoying the view back there?" Dean cast a glance back at me.

I swear I wasn't looking at his ass. _'Well, you are now.'_ "What view? I don't see anything worth my time."

Dean fake pouted as Sam laughed, "At least you two aren't arguing anymore."

We came up to one of the benches at the park. A woman was sitting there and watching.

"Can we join you?" Sam asked gently and the woman looked up.

 _'_ _She must be Andrea.'_ I remembered the boys telling me why we were here.

Andrea's smile seemed exasperated when she saw Dean. "I'm here with my son."

I looked at Dean with a flat glare. _'What did the idiot do?'_

"Great! Mind if I go say hi?" Dean asked and didn't even wait for permission before headed off toward another bench. I followed and he turned to look at me, "I got this, Cherries."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm just going to sit there, and you can do all the talking."

Dean sighed and nodded his head reluctantly, "Fine." He then continued on to go talk to Lucas.

I kneeled next to the Lucas and watched as Dean tried to talk to the kid but didn't get any responses. Sam was right, Lucas was traumatized. _'Maybe I should try talking to him?'_

Dean took a piece of the construction paper, sat on the bench, and started drawing, "You know, I'm thinking you can hear me, you just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age, I saw something."

When Dean paused I looked up at him, he knew I was looking at him but he refused to meet my gaze. _'Don't say anything. Just like he said: he's got this.'_

"Anyway. Well, maybe you think no one will listen to you, or, uh…or believe you. I want you to know that I will, and the lady next to will too. You don't even have to say anything. You could draw us a picture about what you saw that day, with your dad, on the lake." Dean shrugged, obviously a little uncomfortable, "Okay, no problem. This is for you."

Dean held out the paper he had drawn on and showed the stick figures to Lucas. _''Not so bad', my ass.'_

"This is my family; that's my dad, that's my mom, that's my geek brother, and that's me. I guess I forgot to draw Dani, she's part of the family too."

I couldn't help but smile at that. He was trying to tell me that he and Sam were welcoming me into the family. It made sense; I knew family was kind of a big deal to him

"Alright, so I'm a sucky artist. I'll see you around, Lucas."

As we left Lucas to his drawing I smiled at Dean and he gave me a weird look in return, "What's with that look?"

"Nothing," I said in almost a singsong voice.

* * *

Flash forward a few days and you would find us being followed by the sheriff with his sirens and lights. As soon as we passed the county border he made a U-turn and left us.

"About time," Dean mumbled as he looked at the rear view mirror. I rubbed my temples, a headache forming from being stuck in the backseat; at least I figured it was that. "You okay, Cherries?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I leaned my head against the window and tried to focus on the sound of Baby's engine.

My mind kept returning to the hunt. It just didn't sit well with me. Yeah, sure, if the connection was to Bill then it would be over, but what if it wasn't? Throughout the case I let the boys take the lead and only really spoke up if they were talking to me; just like when I had been hunting with John. Now, however, I was going to say something.

Dean had stopped, his blinker to turn left going, but he just sat there. Sam questioned why he was just sitting there when the light was green.

I caught Dean's gaze in the mirror, "I got a bad feeling."

It seemed that was all Dean needed to hear: he turned right and headed back toward Lake Manitoc.

* * *

I reached to push the doorbell as Sam said something about being at the Devins' house. However, I never got to ring it because the door swung open to reveal a panicking Lucas.

"Lucas, what's wrong?" I instantly went into what Peyten called 'Mama Mode' and knelt down in front of him while putting my hands on his shoulders.

Lucas just continued to breathe hard and tore out of my grip before racing further into the house. The boys took off after him and I followed behind them.

We found Lucas upstairs pounding on a door. _'Bathroom, Andrea's in there.'_ I looked at the water coming from under the door.

"Guys, get in there, I'll take Lucas," I ordered and picked up the kid before walking calmly into what I assumed was his room. "Okay, sweetie, you need to calm down. Your mom is going to be just fine. Sam and Dean are going to save her. That's what we do: we save people. Okay?"

My words didn't seem to have an effect on him. _'Do what you used to do with Tucker and Morgan; when they would have a nightmare.'_ I took Lucas in my arms again and sat on his bed. Then began to rock gently before humming a tune from a game I had played back in '98.

It seemed to work: his breathing began to calm and even out after the sounds of struggling from the bathroom stopped. Soon he was still and I could tell he was asleep. _'Calming aura strikes again. Now I just gotta figure out why it doesn't work on Dean.'_

 _'_ _Probably because if he is angry: you are too.'_

A few moments passed and Dean appeared in the doorway, Sam joined him a few seconds later. I saw Sam smile slightly before walking away again.

Dean came over and sat next to me, looking amused. "How did you get him to fall asleep?"

I shrugged slightly while still moving in the rocking motion, "Just did what I used to do for my niece and nephew."

"Dani-"

I heard him sigh and cut him off before he could really say anything, "Don't Dean, please don't. It means a lot that you are willing to talk about it, but I'm not."

It hurt too much. Yeah, I had Peyten, but the others didn't talk to me at all. The last time I saw all of them Tucker was 5 and Morgan was 2, now they're 10 and 7. Morgan probably wouldn't even know who I was if she saw me.

"Yeah, okay," Dean mumbled and then walked out of the room. No doubt a little mad that I didn't want to talk.

 _'_ _Just a bit of his own medicine.'_ Plus, we were on a hunt: there was no time to just sit there and talk.

After making sure that Lucas would stay asleep I laid him on the bed and tucked him in. Then I went downstairs to where I was hearing voices come from. It was just the boys. Andrea most likely would not want to talk about what happened for a least a few hours.

I found Andrea staring outside and sat next her, not saying anything other than telling her that her son was asleep.

"Thank you," she whispered and I let things go back to silent.

Hours passed; eventually I went into the kitchen to make her some tea and returned to Sam getting her to talk just as the sun started showing its warm glare.

I offered the tea to Andrea as Dean brought over a photo album and asked her if she recognized any of them.

"Huh? Oh, um, not really- that right there is my dad though. Must have been no older than 12."

I watched the boys share a look, smiling inwardly at their silent language.

"The connection wasn't Bill; it was both Bill and Jake?" I spoke up and the boys nodded. _'It's so weird not knowing where I fit in. Well, other than keeping them from each other's throats.'_

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lucas by the door, just staring at it. Dean noticed too and walked over to the boy, "Lucas, what is it?"

Lucas opened the door and I instantly followed after him and Dean. _'Must be getting something from the ghost.'_ He led us to about twenty yards away from the house and just within the tree line. When he stopped he just looked at the ground, then at me and Dean.

"Dani," Dean seemed to know what Lucas was trying to say to us, "Take Lucas and Andrea to the house and make sure they stay there."

 _'_ _Again, not much help.'_ I nodded, not letting on that I was a little mad, and let Andrea grab Lucas's hand before walking with them back to the house.

Andrea and I stood where we could watch the boys as they walked while they carried shovels. _'Might be the body.'_

Sam and Dean started digging and soon stopped before pulling a bike up from the ground. It was the red bike that Lucas had drawn.

I watched in slight horror as Jake emerged from deeper in the trees and pointed his sidearm at the boys. Andrea saw too and moved to rush out the door, but I stopped her. _'"Make sure they stay there."'_ "Wait, I should go."

"No, he's my dad, I can stop him," she removed her arm from my grip, gave Lucas a kiss on the forehead and ran out to stop her father.

Sighing, I continued to watch. Hopefully Andrea could get her dad to drop the gun. _'And that Dean doesn't say something stupid.'_

After a few moments of watching them I felt that feeling I got whenever something bad was about to happen. I looked around and saw that Lucas was gone.

 _'_ _Come play with me…'_

That wasn't the usual voice I heard in my head.

I took off out the door and ran straight for the dock. Lucas was already there and reaching toward the water. "Lucas! No!"

Adrenaline took over and I ran faster, throwing my pistol and jacket on the ground as I went. I heard the others shouting behind me. The moment my feet started pounding on the wood of the dock I saw a hand reach up from the water and pull Lucas down.

 _'_ _Deep breath, let your instincts guide you.'_ I didn't break in my running and dove right in after Lucas.

I remembered hitting the water and going under, but when I opened my eyes to look for Lucas I wasn't in the lake and I wasn't soaking wet.

It was bright and everything in the room kind of glowed or shined. A man about my height stood before me.

"Hello, Princess."


	6. I'm Alive

**I'm Alive**

 _Sam dove down deep under the water, looking around and trying to find anything that would tell him where she was. A glimmer of red hair or the light making her skin glow. There was nothing._

 _He looked until he needed to breath and swam toward the surface. When he broke he looked up at where Dean was crouched at the end of the dock; Lucas revived and breathing in his mother's arms. Sam shook his head._

 _Dean's hard mask crumbled to devastation._

* * *

"Who the hell are you?"

Adrenaline was still pumping. I went to grab my pistol from my waist band but grabbed at air. _'_ _Knife in right boot.'_ I quickly grabbed it and got into my fighting stance.

The man in front of me gave the universal calm down motion, "No need for that: I'm not going to hurt you."

I didn't move from my position but felt a very constricting feeling in my chest. Just like what I felt when I locked away my (distracting) emotions. _'_ _That is really odd, why the hell would I feel like that right now?'_ "I'll ask again: who are you? And while you're at it: where am I; how'd I get here; and what do you want?"

I strained my ears for any noise; expanding my senses to the entire room. I came up with nothing other than the sound of _"_ _Love Grows"_ by Edison Lighthouse playing quietly.

 _'_ _Calm down, but stay on edge.'_

The man sighed and dropped his hands. "I can't answer the first three questions, but I can answer the last one: I'm just messing with the boys; teaching them a lesson."

Calming down got thrown out the window. "The boys? You mean Sam and Dean?" I growled as I felt rage flash through me, "What the hell do want with them?"

"Don't worry: I don't want to hurt them. I know that hurting them would only hurt you, and that's the last thing I want to do." The man looked at his wrist, almost like he was looking at a watch but nothing was there, "Opps, time to go; I'll see you around, Princess."

He snapped his fingers and there was a bright flash that made me close my eyes. When I opened them again I wasn't in the room anymore.

"Again?"

"Where the fuck did you come from!?"

* * *

 _The first thing Dean threw was his phone. Then it was the bedside lamps; then tearing the sconces off the walls._

 _Sam heard the glass of the mirror in the bathroom shatter as he sat down on the bed. Dean had, undoubtedly, punched the reflective surface in his fit of rage. Sam (somehow) had convinced Dean to rent a room at the motel again, though didn't bother for a double as neither would be sleeping that night._

 _Daniella was dead._

 _Silent tears started to appear on the younger brother's face as he heard his phone begin to ring. He debated answering it, not knowing the number that showed on the tiny screen, but answered after a few rings._

* * *

I turned to look at the woman next to me.

Oana (my long time hunting friend) sat there looking like she was about to take a bite out of a very greasy cheese burger.

 _'_ _Oooo, food.'_

We were sitting in the front seat of a car; a car that I didn't recognize as hers but knew it was a Plymouth Barracuda. Oana was still looking at me in utter shock.

I blinked again and looked around, a bit in shock myself and still feeling angry (though I didn't know why). "I have no clue. Nice car by the way."

"Uh huh," Oana glanced outside; then at me; then at her burger; and then back to me.

My stomach took that moment to make its hunger known.

Oana shoved her burger at me, "Here."

I took the greasy food and looked at it for a moment as my mouth began to water. _'_ _Food later, you need to call the boys.'_ "Uh, thanks. Can I use your phone?"

My friend nodded, handed me her phone, and started the car. I assumed it was hers as I knew Oana would never steal, even if that is what everyone thinks what a Gypsy would do. She didn't look like a Gypsy though, what with her copper hair and extremely fair and freckled skin.

"What do you remember?" she asked as she picked up a pen off the dashboard and started clicking it.

There was that no-nonsense attitude of hers; straight to business.

I tried to think of what happened before I was suddenly next to Oana, but there was nothing. Well, one thing, though I don't understand why it would come up in my thoughts. "I don't know," I spoke as I subconsciously dialed Dean's number. "I remember the lake, then being here."

"You said 'again' when you appeared," she offered me a french fry.

I shook my head no to her offering and hit call. Dean's number went straight to voicemail, so I started to dial Sam's number. "I don't know why I would have said that. The only thing that comes up when I think of what happened between me being in Wisconsin and popping up here is the song my dad would play for me when I was little."

"Wisconsin?" Oana stopped clicking her pen just as I put her cell phone to my ear and started hearing it ring.

After a few rings he answered. _"_ _Whoever this is: now isn't a good time,"_ Sam's voice was thick and watery.

 _'_ _He's been crying.'_ That put me on alert. There was the sound of things crashing and glass breaking in the background. _'_ _Dean.'_

"Sammy, put the phone on speaker."

I heard a loud gasp before hearing Sam shout, _"_ _Dean, stop!"_

Sam must have already put the phone on speaker because I was able to hear Dean's angry growl, _"_ _Don't even try to tell me to calm down!"_

At the sound of his voice I felt my anger come back full force. Don't know why though. "Calm your shit, Dean."

I heard a thud from the other end. When he spoke again he sounded closer and his voice was desperate, _"_ _Keep talking, Cherries."_

Suddenly I didn't feel angry anymore. _'_ _Odd.'_ "Um, uh, okay… I have no idea what the hell happened; I remember diving into the water after Lucas- Oh my god! Lucas! Is he okay?! What happened?" I felt absolutely horrible for completely forgetting about the poor kid.

 _"_ _He's okay. We're a little more worried about you, Dani."_ I heard a catch in Sam's voice as he spoke, _"_ _We kept looking for you; it's been three hours since we watched you jump in the lake. We thought you were-"_

"I'm okay," I cut him off. "I'm alive." The fact that I had been missing for three hours seemed odd to me. _'_ _Maybe it's because I don't know what happened during that time.'_

 _"_ _What happened? Where are you? Are you sure that you're one-hundred-percent 'okay'? Don't lie to me, Cherries."_ Dean spoke in a rush.

I sighed, "I'm okay, guys. Confused; but okay." I made sure my voice was calm and gentle, otherwise I had a feeling both would freak out, "I don't know what happened: one moment I was diving into the lake, the next I'm sitting next to Oana."

 _"_ _Ana?"_

"No, Oh-ana: she's a hunting friend of mine that had been hunting with a lot up until your dad told me to go to California."

I felt a poke to my shoulder and looked over at Oana, who had started clicking her pen again. "Speaking of Cali, that's where we're at."

"I'm in California?!" I exclaimed and heard the boys echo me.

Dean started going off (I couldn't tell what he was saying) and Oana leaned over to listen as Sam spoke; his voice sounding almost like an order, _"_ _You're banned from fieldwork and are stuck on research duty until we say so. Don't try to argue; Dean is already thinking about taking you home and having Peyten put you on house arrest."_

I knew Oana wanted to say something to that so I put her phone on speaker as well.

"I'd pay to see you try. I've seen her wrestle a rabid Lamia." She chuckled, "Also: she kinda sucks at research."

It was silent for a moment, even Dean's voice wasn't in the background.

 _"_ _I take it that was Oana?"_ Sam sounded curious.

I smiled even though they couldn't see it, "Yep, she's a pretty badass bitch."

 _"_ _Oh, goodie, we always need more of those,"_ Dean grumbled.

"What are you talking about? You can't even handle me." I shared a cheeky grin with Oana when she gave a bark of laughter.

She took the phone from my hand, "Alright Winchesters, as much fun as this is we gotta wrap it up. You two finish up there and get your asses to Dani's: we'll meet you there." With that she ended the call.

 _'_ _I didn't get to say goodbye.'_ I mentally pouted and looked at Oana with a raised eyebrow, "How did you know it was the Winchesters?"

Oana snorted, "I know there are only two men other than Bobby that you would drop everything for, and that is John's sons."

Well, she wasn't wrong.

* * *

It was almost midnight when I got a call from the boys. I had put their numbers in Oana's phone and she was asleep in the small back seat (perfect for her height of 5'2") as I drove, so I had the phone.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _What's taking so long?"_

I sighed. _'_ _Of course he would call right now.'_ "Not all of us drive like you Dean. If you're going to be grumpy I want to talk to Sam."

 _"_ _Too bad, he's sleeping."_

"So you stole his phone to call me?"

 _"_ _Well, we got here hours ago, I may or may not have broken my phone, and technically he never said I couldn't use his phone: so I didn't steal it."_

Something sounded off about him. "Dean, are you drunk?"

It was quiet for a moment.

 _"_ _Possibly."_

Again, I sighed, "I'm okay, Dean."

There was another beat of silence before he spoke again, _"_ _Are you sure?"_

"Yes, I am sure. Now put away my dad's scotch; stop worrying; and go to bed. You will see for yourself that I'm fine tomorrow night."

 _"_ _That long?"_ I could hear him take a drink of something. Hopefully he was just finishing off a glass and not drinking straight from the bottle.

"Dean, we're coming from California: that's four states to go through. I'll be crossing the Utah border into Wyoming in about an hour."

He sighed, _"_ _Can you try to hurry?"_

I rolled my eyes, "I'll try, but only if you promise to help me fix up Oana's car."

 _"_ _What is it?"_

"A '71 Plymouth Barracuda."

I could hear the grin in his voice, _"_ _I like her already; it's a deal."_

I laughed, "Now go to bed."

 _"_ _Fine,"_ it came out as a whine but then I heard him chuckle. _"_ _Night, Cherries."_

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. "G'night, Dean."

I was so glad that Oana was asleep.

* * *

Near exactly a day later, the forest-like area surrounding my house was dark and almost creepy as I drove up my drive way. I say almost because I knew that Oana had gone through and placed protective runes from her tribe throughout it.

It was nearing 1am as I was coming up to the house and poked Oana awake (she had decided to sleep in the front seat). The headlights flashed along the two-story house and showed the Impala parked in front of it. As I got closer I noticed that the driver's window was rolled down and Dean's feet were sticking out.

"I think he fell asleep," I said to Oana as I parked right next to Baby. I also noticed that he had kicked off his boots and socks. He was lucky that it was abnormally warm that November.

It seemed Oana and I had the same idea when we looked at each other with the same mischievous grin.

We got out of the car and kept the doors open as to not slam them shut and wake him. Oana got to Dean first and pushed down the lock knob on the door.

I bit my lip to stop myself from giggling: Dean was lying slightly curled onto his side, one arm under his head as a pillow and the other holding a beer bottle to his chest. I almost felt bad for what I was about to do.

Almost. _'_ _Returning the favor.'_

I reached out and trailed the pads of my fingers over the arches of his feet.

Dean instantly bolted upright, successfully spilling what was left of his beer all over himself (which, surprisingly, was a lot).

Both Oana and I burst out laughing as he freaked out.

"Dammit, Cherries!" he grumbled as he tried to get his wet flannel off. He froze in an awkward position of getting out of the shirt. "Wait- Dani?!"

Dean then tried to maneuver himself as fast he could to be able to open the door. He ended up hitting the horn multiple times which resulted in a string of curses from him.

I doubled over I was laughing so hard and heard the front porch door open and slam shut. Not even a moment later and I was wrapped up in what I like to call a 'Sammy Hug'.

"Hey, Sammy." I returned the hug as tight as I could, silently telling him that everything was okay (because I was still laughing too hard to really say it).

Sam was quiet, so I was able to hear Oana continue to laugh and Dean's struggle of getting out of his car. Eventually the Impala's door opened and closed.

"Please don't argue: he was really worried," Sam whispered before letting me go. He moved from my sight and I assumed he walked over to introduce himself to Oana, who was sitting on the hood of her own car.

I stepped toward Dean, still wearing my own shit eating grin, "Payback is a bitch, huh?"

"You little shit." He put a hand on my shoulder and surprised me by pulling me into a hug, "What the hell happened?"

I was so shocked by his willingness to touch that I didn't answer right away. "Like I said before: I don't know."

"You were gone for three hours before you called us."

"I know," I sighed. "I'm just as freaked out about it as you are."

I heard footsteps come up behind. "No use questioning her: I already did that. She has no memories of what happened, so the best thing we can do right now is go inside and get a good night's sleep. At least what's left of it," Oana chuckled. I pulled away from Dean and saw her pointing at him. "You need to sleep off your drunken stupor so that there is a higher probability for an intelligent conversation."

"Too many big words."

"Careful boy, I'll knock you out and lock you in Dani's panic room."

Dean looked over at me, "Well you weren't wrong about the bitch part."

"Why you-"

"Come on, Dean," I grabbed his arm and turned him to start pushing his back, directing him to the house.

I could feel the strong muscles of his back under my hands. _'_ _Ignore it, Dani.'_

"What about my boots?"

I sniggered at his drunkenness and heard Sam say that he got them.

Oana came up next to me and whispered in my ear, "Dean's not too bad, but Sam is _very nice_ ; if you know what I'm talking about. Nice asses, too."

 _'_ _Oh god.'_ She was talking about the size of their feet.

I was so glad that I didn't blush and kept walking when I heard Lauren's voice in my head, _'_ _I wonder if it's any bigger than what it was eight years ago.'_

I really wished I would stop hearing stuff like that; it was making things way too hard on me.

* * *

 _"…_ _call Dani: 409-867-5309; one of them can help."_

I flipped shut my hunting cell phone just before it could beep for leaving a message, "That bastard." _'_ _So he now has a voicemail: the boys will want to know.'_

I tore off my comforter and marched upstairs to barge in the guestroom the boys were staying in. Sam had gotten up earlier, I had heard him make breakfast and head outside to feed my many farm cats with Peyten.

The room was tidy (most likely thanks to Sam) but one of the single beds was a mess. Dean laid there amid the mess of blankets in his full morning glory.

 _Completely_ , bare ass naked.

"Holy shit- Dean! Put some fucking clothes on!" I slapped a hand over my eyes. Too bad I had already gotten an eye full.

 _'_ _Yep, definitely bigger.'_

 _'_ _Shut up, voice-that-sounds-like-Lauren.'_

There was pounding footsteps and when I turned to leave the room I ran right into Sam's chest. At least he was clothed.

"Sorry, Dani," Sam chuckled and he led me out of the room by my shoulders. He called behind him as we left the room, "Dean, get up and put some clothes on!"

"Why?" I heard Dean whine.

"We have a hunt," I shouted just before Sam shut the bedroom door. _'_ _Best to leave out the part about their dad 'til later.'_

"A hunt already?" Sam asked as I uncovered my eyes. I nodded. "Then I'll go get ready, too."

I turned to head back downstairs and saw Oana and Peyten at the bottom, both sniggering. Oana smirked, "Was I right about the size?"

There was no way in hell I was going to tell her yes.

* * *

 **AN:** I don't know how much I like this chapter. Kind of feels like a filler to me. Tell me your thoughts and if I should add anything; I might revise it while I work on the next chapter.


	7. The Wall Starts Cracking

**There is a AN at the end.**

* * *

 **Phantom Traveler**

"I'm going to stay behind, let you and the Winchesters deal with this one," Oana said as she petted a black and white cat on my porch.

I snorted as I sat next to her and watched Sam and Dean trying to figure out who was going to drive. "That is if they let me go."

It was a few days after my disappearing act and a few hours after barging in on a very naked Dean. ' _Stop thinking about it Dani.'_ I still hadn't brought up the voicemail part to the boys, though I obviously told them about the hunt we were going on.

Oana sighed, "Yeah, I want you to take a break, too, but I know you: you're going to fight tooth and nail to be by their sides. I don't exactly know why and I'm not going to make you tell me, because I get the feeling you're still trying to figure that out for yourself."

I nodded, keeping quiet about the whole Jessica situation. I did tell her the other reason though. "I feel like there is a storm coming."

My friend gave me a weird look, "What do you mean?"

"Whenever I think about us finding John I get that tingle- and not the one that makes me jittery and hyper. I don't know if it's because I've lost a lot of respect for him or something else, but… I don't know."

Oana let out a bark of laughter, "Lost respect? You're slow to the program: I never had respect for that man."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Oana didn't like John at all.

Oana's phone suddenly started blaring Bloodbath in Paradise. "Speak of the devil," she held out the phone to me. The little tiny screen read Jerkface.

I instantly flipped opened the phone and growled, "So you'll call Oana but not your own sons?"

" _Good, you are alive."_ The line went dead after that.

It was a good thing Oana took the small device out of my hand because I was about to chuck it. "That bastard!"

Oana had been close enough to me that she had heard John. "Best not to tell them about it: it'll just cause more conflict," she mentioned as she pointed at the boys. The two (who were supposed to be grown ass men) were playing rock-paper-scissors to decide on driver.

I pushed all my anger out with a sigh, "Yeah, probably right."

"Probably? Bitch, I'm always right."

We laughed and watched Sam jingle the Impala keys victoriously as Dean skulked and grumbled to himself.

I decided then that I was sticking with them for more than just the oncoming proverbial storm.

* * *

The car was silent other than Dean's snoring. I should have made him take the back seat if he was just going to fall asleep.

"At least he's not singing horribly off key to some blasting rock song," Sam mumbled.

I chuckled and looked up from where I was fiddling with my stress ball. It was a gift from Peyten to help with my anxious tendencies. "He's actually not a bad singer, he's just not very good at all the crazy notes in those hard rock songs."

Sam gave me a look through the rear view mirror, his eyebrows raised, "How do you know that?"

' _Shit.'_ I instantly blushed and looked back at my hands, shrugging and increasing my fiddling. ' _You just had to bring up his singing.'_

* * *

 _I looked throughout the house, finding Sam and Peyten in the living room working on something school related._ ' _ **Nerds.'**_ _Yet another room devoid of Dean._

 _It was the day after John had left for Florida, so Sunday. Every Sunday we had a big breakfast, but Dean hadn't joined us. Sam had said that he liked to sleep in, so no one went looking for him. Though my Mother Hen of a sister-in-law did try._

 _So now I was carrying a plate of food that Sam had helped me put together and looking for Dean. He wasn't anywhere in the house._ ' _ **Think Dani, where could he really go? His dad took the car and he's probably too freaked out to take your truck without permission.'**_

 _My truck- that was it! He was in the garage!_

 _I walked out of the house and toward the shop. Since it was Sunday we weren't going to be open for business unless it was an emergency, but that was rare. As I walked closer I could hear the radio playing and my truck running._

 _The truck's engine shut off just as I walked in the large door. I watched Dean hop out of my truck and walk around to the opened hood. He didn't notice me at all as he worked._

 _I stood there in shock and felt my jaw hanging open as he sang along to the song on the radio. It wasn't the usual station me and him listened to, which played a lot of AC DC, it was my dad's station: the softer older rock. I didn't focus on the song or the words he was singing, just on the actual sound of his voice._

" _Ho-ly_ _ **shit**_ _."_

 _Dean jumped and there was a resounding 'bang' as he smacked his head on the hood. "Ah, fuck- that hurt." I giggled as I watched him get out from under the hood, rubbing the back of his head. "Dani, what're you doing out here?" he asked._

 _I smirked and snickered as I saw the faint blush on his cheeks, "Other than finding out you can sing? Not much."_

 _His face got redder, "Speak of this to no one."_

* * *

I felt something change inside me. Well, not really felt, more like a shift in thoughts and the urge to smile for no reason.

Sam was smirking in the rearview mirror, "Swore you to secrecy I'm guessing?"

"Something like that," I mumbled, trying to hide the blush that was intensifying.

Sam just chuckled and left it at that.

* * *

I walked behind the boys as we followed Jerry Panowski to his office.

"So we're missing the old man, but we get Sam instead: even trade, huh?" Jerry said.

Sam scoffed, "Not by a long shot."

I poked Sam's back, "Oh, come on, you're better at this than I am."

"That's because you like jumping the gun," Dean looked back at me with a pointed look.

He was bringing up the wendigo. ' _Jerk.'_ "Can't we just leave that incident in the past?"

"Not unless you can even the score." Dean smirked, "And seeing as how me and Sam are the best here I don't see that happening."

I stuck out my tongue, "Careful, Chestnuts."

"What the- Chestnuts?" Both boys halted and looked at me just before going into Jerry's office; Sam trying to hold back his laughter and Dean looking incredulous.

I blushed. ' _I really need to stop that.'_ "Well, you call me Cherries, so I'm going to call you Chestnuts."

Sam burst out laughing, "Nice one, Pipsqueak." He held out his hand for a high five.

Dean rolled his eyes as me and Sam slapped our hands together, "Well now that everyone has a designated stripper name can we get back to the case?"

' _Focus Dani, there are lives on the line.'_ I sobered up at that and pushed past the boys to go into the office. "Come on, pretty boys, we got work to do."

* * *

I sat in the front seat of Baby, the one and only time Dean was allowing me to be in the driver's spot. The boys were inside the warehouse working the Home Security lie. I couldn't go with; one, because it would be suspicious to have three agents looking at the scene and two, my hair would of been a dead give away. Oh well, that just meant that I got to drive the car if we had to shag ass out of there.

Seeing Dean in a suit was a definite plus to the case.

' _Dammit, what happened? I was doing so good!'_

At that moment I heard the alarms in and outside the building start to go off. Despite the fact that it meant that the boys were discovered, I grinned as I started the Impala and got ready to drive.

I saw the boys running toward the car and felt adrenaline rush my veins. Sam dove into the back seat and Dean landed next to me.

"Go!"

I was tearing out of there the moment their doors slammed shut. ' _This is going to be fun!'_

* * *

Dean was sulking as Jerry looked at the sample they had brought from what was left of the crash. I was as happy as ever; grinning and bubbly.

After the whole escape shebang and making it back to Jerry's office, Sam had mentioned that he didn't get as banged around as he did when Dean drove like that. So now he was sulking.

"Huh, this stuff is covered in sulfur," Jerry told us as he pulled away from the microscope.

I brought myself down from my happy high and back to the case. "Sulfur?"

"Take a look for yourself." There was a crash and someone cussing from outside the office. Jerry looked exasperated, "Lady, gentlemen, if you'll excuse me: I have an idiot to fire." He then left us in his office.

' _It's so nice having help._

I watched as Dean walked over to the scope and looked at it himself. Damn did he look good in that suit. ' _No, bad Dani! Focus on something else!'_

"There isn't much that'll leave behind sulfur," Dean spoke as he looked up at Sam and me.

' _There you go: focus on the case.'_ "So a demon?"

Sam nodded and I noticed he had made his own suit more comfortable. "It's possible."

We both looked over at Dean as he shook his head and put his hands on his hips. I recognized it as something he did when he was thinking. "This goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup. I mean it's one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire airplane?"

"Looks like we have research to do." I grumbled, "Dammit! I wish Oana was here." She was way better at research than me; I got distracted easily unless I was on the hunt by myself.

"Come on, Cherries, we have Sammy," Dean grinned and I saw Sam give him a bitch face.

I laughed and gave Dean my best puppy eyes, "Can I drive?"

"Absolutely not."

' _Killjoy.'_

* * *

I laid sprawled out on one of the beds in our motel room listening to the boys talk about the case. Sam sat at a tiny table working on his laptop and Dean was sitting on the same bed as me. Every once in awhile Dean would poke my ticklish spot to make sure I hadn't fallen asleep.

Like right at that moment. "Poke me again and I will bite you, Winchester."

"I would leave her alone, Dean, she will bite you," Sam warned.

"No she won't." He poked me again.

' _That's it!'_ I grabbed his wrist as he was about to poke me yet again. "Shouldn't of done that," I growled and grinned evilly as his eyes widened in shock.

Dean tried to pull his hand away. Even though he was stronger I was angry and therefore had the upperhand. I pulled him down onto the bed and got him so I was sitting on his back.

"Dammit, Dani!" his voice was muffled by the blankets his face was pressed into.

I grinned victoriously over at Sam, who was laughing his ass off. "Where?" I asked and he instantly understood what I was asking as he pointed at his own sides.

' _So normal area.'_ I reached down and started tickling him just below his ribcage. I was not prepared for how hard he was going to try and buck me off.

I squeaked (yes, _squeaked_ ) as I fell backwards onto the floor, landing right on my butt. "Ow, jeez, didn't have to be so mean about it," I grumbled and got up to go sit by Sam, pouting at Dean as he got off the bed.

He looked angry and like he was going to say something, but was interrupted by his phone ringing.

It was Jerry with news about his pilot friend.

* * *

We found more sulfur at the second crash sight and were now at an airport in Indianapolis where another potential victim from flight 2185, Amanda, was about to get on a plane. Dean had called and tried to convince her to not get on the plane, but that had failed.

' _Why are people crazy?'_

Speaking of crazy, Sam was now trying to tell us we had to get on that plane.

"Hell no," I stopped from following Sam just as Dean did.

"Guys, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash."

"And you want us to get on it?" ' _No, can't do that. Planes fly at average of 39,000 feet. Just a little bit of metal between me and 39,000 feet of nothing. It's too high, too high, I can't-'_

"Why do you think I drive everywhere?" Luckily Dean's voice broke me out of my panicking thoughts.

Sam looked between us, "Alright, I'll go alone."

"Not happening," both me and Dean snapped.

"I'm not seeing another option; both of you don't want to get on that plane. So I'll go alone, I can do it."

I heard Dean sigh and looked over at him. He wasn't going to let his brother go on that death trap alone. I would do the same if it was Peyten. Hell, I was going to do the same because it was Sam. I hoped Dean was okay with sharing his brother.

I pushed away all thoughts of panic and hardened my resolve to watch out for these two. "Let's go kick some demon ass then."

* * *

I sat between Sam and Dean. Sam on my left looking through John's journal, Dean on my right humming. I was fiddling with my stress ball, trying to ignore the fucked up feeling in my stomach and focusing on Dean's humming.

"Are you humming Metallica?" Sam asked.

I shot out a hand to put on Dean's arm, "Don't answer that, just keep humming." I turned to Sam but kept my hand on Dean, feeling how tense he was. "What do you got?"

"An exorcism, but first we need to find out who the demon is possessing."

I nodded and looked around, trying to do what Oana had told me to: sense the evil intent of the demon. Sucky part was that I couldn't really focus. I watched both attendants, not knowing which one was Amanda, and saw that both seemed fine; both smiled at the passengers with ease and comfort. A demon would not do that; they would be cocky and mean.

I looked back at Sam, "I don't know which one is Amanda, but I do know know she isn't possessed."

Sam gave me a weird look, "How can you tell."

"Just trust me," I took out Dean's EMF detector from his bag and told the boys I was going to go look around. I dropped my stress ball in Dean's lap for him to use.

Walking around didn't find me anything out of the ordinary. Well, what I figured was ordinary for a flight. I was walking toward the front of the plane when I saw the co-pilot come out from the rest room.

The feeling in my stomach dropped and I felt fear in my chest as the detector beeped at me. "Christo," I whispered and the man looked back at me with black eyes. ' _Found you.'_

I walked back over to the boys, keeping calm. When I squeezed back between them and plopped down Sam asked if I had found anything. "Co-pilot, but he saw me so you two have to take this one."

Both boys nodded and Dean gave my stress ball back. I told them to be careful and to not do anything stupid. About five minutes later I saw one of the stewardesses walking toward the front and walk back with the co-pilot.

Barely a minute passed after that before I felt the airplane shaking. I gripped the armrests tight as people around me screamed.

' _Falling. We're 39,000 feet up and falling. This is it, I'm going to-'_

' _Calm down and straighten up. If the plane is like this then something must have happened with Sam and Dean. Push away your fear and focus on them.'_

I shot out of my seat and let my adrenaline guide my body through the chaos. I made it back to where Sam and Dean had disappeared behind the curtain and found Dean freaking out. Had it not been a life or death situation I probably would have found his screaming comical.

The plane gave a particularly violent lurch and I lost my footing. Luckily I landed against Dean and not the hard wall. I felt one of his arms wrap around me and made myself lose some of the tension.

' _Calm, deep breaths. Gotta keep both of us calm.'_

With one hand squeezing into a fist as tight as I could I laid my other hand on Dean's leg and started tapping a random beat. I started humming with the beat, keeping my focus off of the fact we were plummeting. Dean stopped his screaming and I felt his harsh breaths on the back of my neck.

I strained my ears for Sam's yelling, sounded like he was finishing the exorcism. That helped me calm down a little more.

Moments that felt like forever passed and the plane stopped shaking. I let out a breath of relief and completely slumped against Dean's chest. He was still very tense and the arm around me was tight.

I patted his leg, "Let's go check on Sam." He let me go and I got up and turned to help him up as well.

"How the hell are you so calm?" he asked as he took my hand.

When he was up I smiled ruefully. "Trust me, I'm not," I said as I held out my other hand, which had cramped and was now stuck in a fist. "Can you help with this, it's kinda stuck."

"Shit, Cherries," he mumbled as he took my hand and pried my fingers open.

The slight pain helped as I tried to ignore the feeling of our skin touching. Thankfully, Sam took that moment to come in the little room.

"Well that went well."

* * *

I had noticed Dean's erratic mood changes over the past week, and while I was confused by them (such as when we were in the motel room) I completely understood why he was angry right now.

Jerry had told them about John's voicemail.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us?" Dean growled, his knuckles white as he gripped the steering wheel. Sam was calling John's number to hear the voicemail for himself. Dean would have, but we still needed to get him a new phone.

"I forgot," I muttered. ' _Best to be truthful right now.'_

"Oh, really, isn't that convient," Dean scoffed. "Why did Dad even send you to California? Did he tell you to keep us off his trail? What else have you 'forgotten'?"

' _Fine, if he wants to be pissy then so will I.'_ "I don't know why Johnsent me there; he told me that he wasn't close enough, so he lied to me. He probably knew that you were going to show up too. That's another thing that confuses me, because he had spent the past six years making sure that we didn't run into each other."

"That's because you told him to." It seemed everything he was saying was coming out as a growl.

' _I hate this arguing shit.'_ "I lied. Okay? Your dad never brought up either of you two, so I didn't ask. That's why I didn't know Sam had gone to college."

Sam's phone beeped having finished listening to John's voicemail. "You lied?"

I sighed, "Yes. Why would I tell John to not tell you guys about me being a hunter and then stick around after meeting up with you guys in Jericho?"

Niether answered as Dean started the Impala and pulled out onto the road. I hated the tension that was still in the air.

I sighed again and settled into the back seat, knowing that this conversation would be continued when we got back to the motel. I watched the boys; Sam looked like he was thinking and Dean looked really tense.

It really sucked that even when he was angry (and I was too) I still couldn't stop myself from noticing that Dean was hot. ' _Gah, this is so frustrating!'_

* * *

 **AN:** This chapter is coming out a day late (or two, depending on where you are reading from) as it didn't flow as well as past chapters. But I have introduced a new OC, Oana, we'll see more of her later on down the line. And what is happening to Dani? She was doing so good and now she can't stop noticing how fine Dean is. *grins evilly*

To **dizzykitty:** We have a glimpse into what happened in '97. You may now understand why I didn't put it in the initial chapter...


	8. Nightmares Aren't Just Scary Dreams

**I'm so, so, SO SORRY for taking so long in updating. I hit a wall in ideas and the episode "Bloody Mary" was giving me a headache, so I've skipped it. This is again a filler chapter, but there is some Dean fluff and some things are revealed. Enjoy, and again, I'M SORRY!**

* * *

 _After Dean burst into the bedroom and the smell of burning flesh intensified, I froze. Seeing the flames coming from the ceiling and the woman in the center of it… I just froze. I didn't react, unlike Dean. Dean took one glance at the burning body on the ceiling and went straight for Sam; who was screaming 'no' and 'Jessica'._

 _My eyes stayed glued to the woman, unblinking. I don't even think I was breathing. Not until Dean, dragging Sam out, grabbed my arm and yelled-_

 _"Dani! Wake up!"_

 **'No, that isn't what he said.'**

 _"Come on, Cherries, it's just a nightmare. You need to breathe."_

The initial intake of breath was harsh and hurt my chest as my lungs expanded. I coughed to push the excess air out and made sure to take smaller breaths after that.

"There you go, just breathe."

Someone was holding me bridal-style. I looked up to see that it was Sam. I noticed that we were home- well, my home. The air was chilly and I shivered as the crisp wind hit the bare skin of my arms.

After our blowout in Pennsylvania, Oana had called. She wanted some help figuring out what happened to me and Peyten wanted me home for the holidays. Dean, however, had taken his sweet time, so it was already after Christmas. I didn't mind- grateful, actually- as I hadn't been up for celebrating the holidays in four years.

"You okay, Cherries?" I turned to see Dean looking worriedly at me. It was then that I realized that I hadn't said anything yet.

"Yeah, just a nightmare," I nodded, trying to assure myself just as much as them. Looking back up at Sam (he too looked worried) I smiled, "You can put me down now."

The gentle giant sighed and, reluctantly, set me so my feet were on the ground. "If you want to talk, I'm here."

I felt my chest swell with warmth at that. "Thanks, Sammy."

"It's about god damned time you three show up!" I heard Oana yell from the porch. I smiled and headed straight for my friend; smiling even wider at seeing her already in her heavy winter coat even though it was still only 50 degrees out. "I'd run out there and give you a hug, but it's cold."

I giggled as I jumped up onto the porch. Lowering my voice and striking a goofy pose I sang, "Baby, it's cold outside~."

"Auntie, you goof." Peyten appeared over Oana's shoulder. It was quite funny to see Oana all bundled up and Peyten in her shorts and t-shirt.

I heard the boys come up behind me, Sam laughing and Dean grumbling. "At least there isn't any snow."

"It's going to tonight," Peyten mentioned as her and Oana moved aside so me and the boys could shuffle in the house. My niece and I shared an excited grin while both Dean and Oana made their dissatisfaction known.

"Well, we're half way through winter with no snow and this _is_ Minne-snow-ta," Sam ruffled Peyten's hair as he walked by.

 _'Sam catches on fast.'_

 _'He's the smart one.'_

 _'Dean isn't exactly dumb.'_

 _'You're just defending your_ _ **one and only**_ _.'_

 _'Shut up.'_

* * *

 _Blood splatters covered the walls and floor. Fairly fresh if the still dripping blood was anything to go by._

 _I heard a faint rustling somewhere in the house and the unsettling feeling in my stomach grew. Gun out and ready to shoot whatever it was I was hunting._ _ **'Where is John? He said to meet here.'**_

 _I continued through the house, surveying the carnage and wondering what did this._

 ** _'Wasn't the brightest idea to go and case the place without the person giving you orders.'_**

 ** _'He'll get over it.'_**

 ** _'You don't even know what it is you're hunting.'_**

 _Ignoring that annoyingly right voice, I instead strained my ears for anymore noises._

 _"Looky here; a snack."_

 _"Auntie, wake up. It's okay, just a nightmare. If you wake up you won't see it."_

What I did see was the darkness of my room. The moment I heard Peyten's voice I had woken from the nightmare. The damn nightmares have become increasingly more frequent. Since returning home, Peyten made sure to stay in my bedroom every night.

"She okay?" A deep voice and the creak of my door opening made me close my eyes and feign sleep.

"Yeah, still asleep but no more nightmare." There was the sound of blankets moving and the bed bouncing slightly as Peyten got up. "Go to bed Sam, she'll be okay."

"How 'bout you go get some rest and I'll sit with her?"

"She's having nightmares, not incurably sick."

"Peyten, you've been up with her every night since we got here. Take a break and get some uninterrupted sleep."

"I'll be fine. She used to sit with me when I had bad dreams; sung to me until I would fall back to sleep, I'd do the same but I suck."

I heard Sam chuckle, "Maybe I should go get Dean."

"If you think it'll help."

 _'Peyten has no idea.'_

"No, but he is just as worried as I am."

 _'He is?'_

"Could have fooled me; they growl at each other like an old married couple."

"I think they're trying to deny their feelings for each other."

"Oh, Auntie accepted it a long time ago, she spent two years trying to get over him. Didn't work."

"Uh, what?"

 _'Shit! Peyten, no!'_ I wanted to move and stop Peyten from talking, but that would just make Sam even more curious and corner _me_ to explain.

"You didn't know?" Peyten's whisper got even quieter. "Auntie and Dean were… involved…"

"They…"

"Dean is Auntie's 'one and only'."

 _'Peyten, shut up or I swear to all gods and deities that I will ream your ass.'_

"Um… I'll be right back."

 _'No, Peyten stop him!'_

 _'Have faith in your niece and stop eavesdropping.'_

 _'The conversation is about me, so I'll do what I want.'_

"Sam, wait. You can't tell Dean."

 _'Thank gods.'_

 _'I told you.'_

"Why not?"

 _'Because we're hunters.'_

"Because their hunters."

Sam scoffed, "You sound like my dad."

"That's because it was him that said it to Auntie, who told it to me. It's probably why he kept the two apart all these years."

"Dani said something similar."

"Promise you won't say anything. If anything happens between them it can't be because one of us interfered."

A beat of silence and a sigh, "Okay, I promise. I won't say anything."

"Thank-"

" _If_ you go sleep in your own room. Let someone else take care of your aunt, I promise you can trust me."

"… fine… goodnight, Sam."

"Night, Peety. Now go, get, or I'll steal your chocolate."

"You wouldn't dare."

I could hear Sam's smirk as he spoke, "Wanna bet?"

I heard Peyten leave the room in a tip-toeing rush and Sam sit in my reading chair.

"Thanks, Sammy."

"No problem, Pipsqueak."

Finally, I let myself be drawn back in to fuzziness of sleep.

"I'm still going to kick my brother's ass, though."

* * *

I hate being up early (mornings are evil after all) but I loved the serenity that came with watching the snow fall. I wasn't able to stay asleep long and had left Sam sleeping in my chair to sit on my porch. It was absolutely silent, so when the door clicked open I was startled and nearly spilt my tea.

"What the hell are you doing out here?"

I looked over at the door to see a groggy Dean. _'Just Dean, there are no monsters here.'_ "Not sleeping."

Dean disappeared and reappeared quite a few minutes later, stepping out with a steaming mug and shutting the door. His loose boots thudded as he walked toward me. "That blanket big enough?"

"Only if that's more of my tea." I unwrapped one side of the large blanket and made sure there was no snow where he would sit.

He had a smirk as he sat and wrapped his half of the blanket around his shoulders, "Nope, hot chocolate. Made with milk and cinnamon: just the way you like it."

"That's way better than tea." I placed my now cold tea on the ground and went to take the mug from Dean, who was taking a drink from it. "Hey, asshat, that's mine."

"I never said I made it for you," he continued to smirk but did hand the hot chocolate over. We sat in silence for a few minutes, the blanket heating up ten times more and me drinking my chocolate and growing tired thanks to Dean's body heat. He decided to break the serene silence, though. "So… You want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Come on-"

"No, Dean, no fighting… I'm tired of fighting with you." I was so tired of it. Peyten was right: me and Dean fought like an old married couple, and gods was it exhausting.

Part of what made it so exhausting was that I was often caught off guard by an overwhelming need to touch him. Nothing perverted! Just the contact of being close to him. Like right then.

Dean maneuvered to put his arm around my shoulders and sighed. "Okay, no fighting. But Dani, you gotta talk sometime. Sam spilled, so now it's your turn; you've had nightmares every night for almost a week now."

I brought my knees to my chest and leaned against him, letting my heavy eyelids shut. "It's the silence…" I started. With my ear pressed to the top of his shoulder I could hear his heartbeat, so I focused on it. "When there is no noise for me to focus on my brain comes up with its own. Sounds you hear that aren't actually there come from memories, sounds you've heard before. Awake: I'm fine, but when I'm sleeping…"

Dean was quiet as he thought. "You're reliving past hunts."

"Yeah."

"I've seen you in action, though. You've never seemed afraid of anything- even when we were on that plane!" I could feel his voice from where I was pressed against his side, that coupled with his heat was lulling me to sleep.

"Courage is not that the absence of fear."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I'm scared of a lot of things- heights being a very big one- but I have a job to do, and I can't afford to let fear control me. So, instead, I put on a brave face and do what needs to be done. But when it's over and I'm alone, and the need for me to be brave isn't there, that fear I pushed aside comes back and I relive what made me scared."

Again, it was quiet. This time a little longer and I was almost asleep when he did speak, just a whisper, "You out yet?"

"Almost." I smiled as I heard (and felt) him chuckle.

"Let's get you back to bed, Cherries."

He moved to pull away from me, but I put a hand on his chest and gripped his shirt. "Little bit longer."

Dean relaxed and I felt him tighten his arm around me, "Okay."

* * *

"Nothing?"

"Yep, zilch."

I groaned and flopped down on my couch.

"I'm telling you, it was aliens. Aliens, I say!"

"Aliens aren't real, Peyten."

"Then what's your explanation for what happened? Hm, Sam?"

"Fairies."

"Dean, that's even more absurd then Peyten saying aliens."

"Well, then ask the person who locked herself in her room for weeks trying to figure it out. Oana?"

"Like I said before: zilch. I can't find anything plausible."

"Will you guys shut up?!" I rolled off the couch and glared at everyone standing around. "It's been two months since it happened, and it hasn't happened again since. Whatever did happen, I think it's safe to say that it won't again."

"We don't know that for sure. And we can't just forget about it." Oana sat in a chair and began to massage her temples. She looked as tired as I felt.

"As much as I hate to do this," Dean grimaced, "I agree with her. You disappeared and popped out of thin air on the other side of the country."

I sighed, "I know, I get it, but have any of you thought that maybe it saved my life? There was a chance I could have drowned when I jumped in the lake after that kid. I was close enough; I could have grabbed on to him and been drug down by the spirit."

"So you're saying that if it does happen again it might be because you're in danger of dying?" Sam asked. I could almost see his cogs turning.

"Yep. Oana, does that change the parameters you're searching?" My friend nodded. "Then you're gonna need a bigger selection of books."

She sighed, "Yeah, I was going to head that way regardless. I'll rest up and head out tomorrow."

Oana left the room and both Sam and Dean gave me looks. I was finally catching on to their silent language. "She's going to Bobby's."

"I can't believe we didn't think to do that sooner."

I grinned as I walked over and looped my arm with Peyten's, "Well, never mind that, me and Peyten have a birthday to plan!"

"Dani, I told you no."

Both me and Peyten stuck our tongues out, "Too bad, Dean!"

* * *

 _I woke suddenly to screams. It was too dark to see much and what I could see was blurry. The sound that accompanied the screams was unmistakable, though: something tearing and chewing flesh._

 _At that realization I felt fear jolt through me. I pushed it aside instantly. The wendigo took it's time with its meal. I was able to see its silhouette through blurry vision as it stalked away._

 _But then it stopped and turned around. My vision cleared as it sauntered toward me._

 **'No! That isn't what happened! It didn't come back until it captured Dean and that girl!'**

 _I heard muffled voices come from somewhere, but couldn't make out what they were saying as I felt overwhelming fear take over._

 _The wendigo stopped in front of me. I opened my mouth to scream as it brought a clawed hand up and opened its mouth of sharp teeth, but my vocal cords wouldn't work. I felt its hand reach my shoulder and it's claws dig into my skin. Again, I tried to scream and I also attempted to push it away. No voice and I was strung up like a deer waiting to be skinned, so neither worked._

 **'This isn't what happened.'**

 _"Come on, it's okay, just a nightmare.'_

 **'Sammy. He's right: I'm dreaming, but I can't wake up.'**

 _"It's just a nightmare, sweetheart. You're not there- whatever sick memory you're reliving: you're not there. I promise you're safe. Me and Sam are right here. You're_ _ **safe**_ _. So come on, Cherries, please wake up."_

Finally, I recognized the hands constricting me were not harming me and actually belonged to Sam and Dean. I relaxed into my bed and heard two sighs of relief as I slowly opened my eyes. I noticed no Peyten.

"Where's Peety?" I croaked. Seemed I had been able to scream, I just couldn't hear it in my dream.

"She left an hour ago to go get things for that party you've been planning," Sam said and offered a comforting smile. Both brothers removed their hands and instead offered them for help in standing up.

I was so tired. The nightmares have been off and on for a month now. I was glad Peyten wasn't there to see the latest one. "They're getting worse."

"So we've noticed," was Dean's gruff response and I instantly felt guilty. I muttered out an apology as Sam scolded his brother. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry," I ran a hand over my face. "You two should go find a hunt. Forget worrying about me for awhile."

Sam gave a dry laugh, "You want us to bail when we know you're getting worse? You're nuts."

"Yeah, what Sammy said," Dean crossed his arms and I watched him put his stubborn face on. There was really nothing I wanted more than to curl up and cuddle with Dean, but I couldn't do that.

"What about finding your dad? Isn't he the only one who can tell you what happened to Jessica?" Both of them lost their fight immediately. I had won, and I knew that as much as it hurt to see them leave without me, they would be gone before the end of the day. I smiled wryly at Dean, "I'm giving you a free pass to ditch your own birthday party."

They were gone within the hour.

After watching them drive away I went to my locked chest and dug 'til I found the two items that never failed to keep the bad dreams at bay. One old and tattered baby blanket, and a flannel that once belonged to a certain green eyed hunter.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked the chapter! I'll be skipping straight to "Home" for the next chapter so I can move along this story.  
Now serious question time. I know we haven't seen much of either Peyten or Oana, but who do you think would be a better fit for Sam? Any Sammy romance is a long way off, but depending on the feedback it will help me decide the future of the two OCs.**


	9. Freaky Psychic Stuff

**Again, chapter is coming out late. I made my Halloween costume from scratch this year, so that side tracked me quite a bit. Here's hoping things go back to normal after next week!  
Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Home**

"Carry on my wayward so~n! There'll be peace when you are done! Lay your weary head to re~st- don't you cry no- Hey!" I readied my wooden spoon to throw at whoever had dared to turn down my radio. The culprit: Peyten. "I was listening to that."

My niece snorted and held up my cell phone, "Yeah, well, while you were jamming out you missed your phone. It's Sam."

I swiped the phone and grinned as I held it to my ear, "Sammy!"

 _"_ _Were you singing Kansas?"_

"Shaddup. What do you need?" I went back to stirring the dough for my cookies.

 _"_ _How are your nightmares?"_

I sighed. It'd been a little over two months since they left (I was going stir crazy) and Sam had made a point to call at least once a week to check up on me. "We've had this conversation before, the nightmares are gone. And before you ask: no, Oana hasn't found anything. She's actually been taking on hunts again."

 _"_ _So you would be up for hunting with us again?"_

"Uh, yeah, Peety is ready to kick my ass out the front door." I slapped Peyten's hand as she tried to grab some cookie dough.

Peyten rubbed her hand but looked ecstatic, "You're leaving?"

I grumbled, "Yeah, yeah, don't sound too excited about it." I was surprised to not hear Sam laugh at that. "What's wrong, Sammy?"

I heared Sam sigh, _"Could you meet us in Lawrence, Kansas."_

"I'll ignore the irony of that- wait, why does that town sound familiar?" Something didn't feel right.

Sam's voice got quieter, _"It's mine and Dean's home town. I think there is something in our old house."_

Instantly, I dropped the wooden spoon and went to wash my hands. My boys needed me. I motioned for Peyten that I needed my stuff ready to go ASAP. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

 _"_ _Thanks, Dani."_

* * *

My Beast was normally loud, almost as loud as a diesel, but as I drove down the road in the middle of the night and pushing the truck past my personally instilled speed limit it wasn't loud enough to drown out my thoughts. As I left home my mind had flown through every possibility of what could be in the Winchester's old house and I came to the realization that I didn't know why they had left.

Remembering back to when we were in Wisconsin, when Dean was talking to that kid he had said something about seeing something bad when he was young. I didn't know what that was nor did I feel right asking at the time. Now, however, it seemed I might find out and to me it felt like I was intruding.

 _'_ _Sam called and asked you to be there, that means he wants you there.'_

 _'_ _Yeah, but knowing Dean-'_

 _'_ _Dean will get over it and be thankful that you are there. You're the one who wants to help them shoulder their problems, don't start thinking you can back out now.'_

My voice of reason was right, as always. Didn't mean that depressing feeling disappeared, though. I flipped on the radio, loud, and continued to push my Beast faster.

* * *

I pulled up to the address Sam had given me when I had called him upon entering Lawrence. I yawned as I shut off the truck and nearly jumped out of my own skin when there was a knock on the passenger window. Hand on my pistol, I looked over and breathed a sigh of relief. It was Dean.

He did not look happy.

I sighed and unlocked my doors, letting Dean get in. He didn't say anything, just motioned for me to drive. So I did just that.

After about a mile of him giving me silent directions and me subtly watching him screw his face into multiple emotional expressions I pulled over, left the truck running, and turned my whole body to look at him. "What's going on?"

Dean continued to stare forward. Seconds passed, but I had patience. It was a good minute before he finally spoke. "Why are you here?"

"Sam called me."

He laughed with no humor and gave me a flat look, eyes guarded. A wall hiding away a storm of emotions, no doubt. "Did he tell you why we're here?"

I looked down at my hands, feeling a little self conscious as I knew I looked like shit since I hadn't slept since the night before Sam had called. Eventually I looked back up, "All he told me was that you guys think there is something in your old house."

Again there was that dry, humorless, laugh, "No, _Sam_ thinks there is. Says he's been dreaming about our house and the people that live in it."

"You don't believe him?"

Dean looked incredulous, "Really? You want me to believe that my little brother is having the freaking Shining?"

 _'_ _He's scared. He doesn't know how to deal with it.'_

 _'_ _So help him "deal" with it.'_

"Dreams of the future aren't that unheard of," I spoke gently.

"Yeah, but Sam- our old house… what happened…" Dean trailed off and sighed, frustrated.

Just at that moment I heard and saw the Impala drive passed us, but it seemed Dean was too lost in thought to realize. I placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping it came across comforting, as he stared down. Again I kept my voice soft, "Dean, what happened?" I felt both surprise and my heart break when he looked at me with tears in his eyes.

Cutting the engine, I scooted closer to him and took his hand in my other one as he started speaking. "It's the reason Dad starting hunting- why me and Sammy grew up the way we did…" My hand on his shoulder moved to his back, urging him to go on. "We were normal: me, Sam, Dad, M-Mom…" his hand gripped mine as he stuttered.

Soul crushing sadness washed over me as Dean told me his story. Half way through he seemed to have shut off his emotions, telling the tale like he wasn't the one to live it. At that point I had moved close enough that my knees touched him, the hand that was holding mine moved to be placed on my knee and his other hand replaced it. I tried to convey as much comfort as I could, letting my hand on his back begin to rub circles between his shoulders.

As he spoke the feeling in my chest only intensified, but I also felt honored beyond belief that he was willingly opening up to me. I made a mental note that I should do the same later.

When he finally let the story trail off, as I already knew what happened to Jessica, everything was clear to me. Why Dean had gone to get Sam when John disappeared; why Sam was so driven to find John; why I was able to understand Dean so well.

"You practically raised Sam, didn't you?" I asked and took note that it was starting to get late.

Dean solemnly nodded, "Dad didn't have to tell me: he's my baby brother, it's my job to take care of him."

"I know," I smiled when he looked up at me, "and I understand."

I felt victory as I saw the corner of his mouth twitch and his eyes brightened in curiosity. "How?"

"You were 4 when Sam was born; I was 4 when Peyten was born. I know being an older sibling is different than being an aunt, but when Peyten's mom and dad split I became the one Peyten looked up to as her female role model. Actually," I gave a small laugh as I reminisced, "the same thing happened to Morgan, she called me mama when she learned the word."

"Morgan? Is that another niece?" he asked and I nodded, pushing away all memories of my family other than Peyten as bad ones began to surface. Luckily Dean must have noticed, he looked out the windshield and changed the subject, for both of us. "We should probably go before Sam and Missouri start hunting us down."

I scooted back over to my seat and turned the key, smirking over at Dean to show him that I was confident, "Don't worry, Chestnuts, we'll protect Sammy."

Dean openly chuckled (no doubt feeling lighter after getting all that stuff off his chest) and my heart fluttered at the sound, "Whatever you say, Cherries."

* * *

I glared at Missouri, not even trying to be subtle about it, for she had put Dean to work making poultice bags while she and Sam spoke. She had said that I didn't need to help him, but I was anyway. I took a moment from my working and glaring to slap Dean's hand as he tried to taste something.

"Hey!"

I moved my glare from the psychic to Dean, "Haven't you ever heard that curiosity killed the cat?"

He fixed me with a smirk and a wink, "Yeah, but satisfaction brought it back."

I rolled my eyes and let a small smile escape, ignoring the small blush that heated my cheeks.

"Sam, Dean, I need you two to get some sea salt for me," Missouri spoke as she sat down across from me and I returned my glare to her.

"Um…" Sam turned around, one eyebrow raised and holding a container labeled 'sea salt'. "There is a full container right here."

Missouri looked at Dean and snapped, "Yes, I am trying to get rid of you. Now go, get!" Dean raised his hands in defeat and I stood with him thinking that I would tag along. "No, Dani, I'd like you to stay here."

Both boys gave me looks, Sam's being one of confusion and Dean's telling me 'good luck'. I shrugged and sat back down. Missouri may have irked me in her treatment of Dean, but that didn't mean I would disrespect her wishes.

Missouri waited until she heard the front door shut before speaking. "Do you know about your abilities?"

 _'_ _Huh? What does she mean?'_ "What abilities?"

The psychic smiled gently, despite my glaring and colorful thoughts she didn't seem angry. "I'll take that as a no. And, hun, I know the reason you were angry at me is because of your feelings for Dean. Truthfully, I did it to see how you would react."

My eyebrow twitched showing that I was not impressed with the fact that she did it just to get a rise out of me. I was also disbelieving in her reasoning. _'It's just a stupid crush.'_

She narrowed her eyes at me, having heard my thoughts. "Now stop right there, missy, don't you think for a second that what you feel for Dean isn't love. It's why your abilities have latched on to him so strongly."

That caught me off guard. "What?"

Taking a deep breath, Missouri reached for my hand and I let her take it. This time her voice was softer, "You have the power to sense auras, a basic ability for many psychics. I noticed it when you first walked in here: you relaxed instantly, sensing that there is no danger here."

That made sense, I guess. When I had stepped into Missouri's house I felt safe and warm.

"Yes, exactly, but your power goes beyond that. I believe you have unconsciously latched on to Sam and Dean, Dean more so than Sam. I know you love Sam, but the love you hold for Dean is different, that's why you are denying it." Missouri gently squeezed my hand before continuing, "I know you're scared: because of what your family did and because you have never felt this way before. I admit, love is a scary thing; it makes people do crazy things, but that in no way makes it a bad thing.

"With your powers connected to them it lets you sense things about the boys. When they need comfort: when they are angry, or sad, or happy- basically any emotion that overwhelms them: you feel it."

 _'_ _That explains why when Dean gets angry I'm angry, and when he's sad my chest hurts.'_ "So you're saying that I'm doing all this unconsciously?"

Missouri nodded, "Yes."

"Why are you telling me? Dean is already freaked about Sam's dreams; I don't want him to know about this!"

Another squeeze to my hand, "Then don't tell him. They trust you regardless. I'm only telling you to help you in your self inflicted task of taking care of them."

I looked down and my voice came out quiet, "Do you think what I'm doing is right?"

"I think John wanted you and Dean to meet again. Maybe it was to slow Dean down and distract him from looking for his father, that I do not know. I do know that you are following your heart, and though unwillingly your heart lies with Dean, that is good. Like you, I feel something is brewing and those boys are going to need all the help they can get."

 _'_ _Listen to her, she's right.'_

I waited a moment for Missouri to agree with the voice.

Missouri looked confused, "What voice?"

 _'_ _She can't hear me, only you can.'_

* * *

"Poke," I whispered as I poked Sam's shoulder. He gave me a weird look. We sat in the back seat of the Impala, Missouri in front and Dean (as always) driving. The ride over to the Winchester house was quiet and tense, so I decided to make some fun. "Poke."

Sam's lips twitched and he poked me back in my ticklish spot. I giggled and poked him again. We continued like that, laughing and poking at each other, until Dean barked at us to stop. Both of us stopped and sat back in our seats.

I, being the child I am, grinned as I got an idea. I saw Sam shake his head, having caught on to my train of thought; and heard Missouri stifle a laugh, having heard my thoughts. I leaned forward, as I was the one to sit behind Dean, and grinned evilly. "Poke."

I got Dean in his pressure point and he jumped, "Damn it, Cherries!" I cackled, Missouri and Sam joined in on the laughing. I smiled innocently when Dean looked at me through the rear view mirror. He gave in and chuckled.

 _'_ _Whoohoo, victory!'_

"Seriously, Dean? Cherries?" Missouri shook her head, "You're hopeless boy."

* * *

The back of my neck tingled and heated, like I was being watched. A quick glance around the room told me that nobody was there. I went back to readying my hatchet to break a hole in the wall. I swung and made the first small hole. While going for the next swing I felt fear wash over me, but I recognized it as not my own.

 _'_ _See? Missouri was right to tell you, now you know that it's one of the boys that is scared. So get that bag placed and go see if they're okay.'_

I did as the voice said, though still a little concerned that Missouri hadn't been able to read it. Quickly, I finished breaking open the wall and placed the poultice then rushed out the room. I found Dean holding Sam in another room and breathed a sigh of relief. _'They're both okay.'_

I walked over and crouched down, "Everything done?"

Dean let go a Sam as the younger brother coughed, "Yeah, the lamp just tried to choke me."

I placed a hand on his back and helped him stand. I didn't like the idea of staying in this house any longer, even if we did get rid of the poltergeist. It held too many memories. "Then let's get the hell out of here."

They both agreed as we walked downstairs and I saw the mess in the kitchen. That had been where Dean was placing his bag. I raised an eyebrow at him, "Playing with the cutlery?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah, they were dancing and singing 'Be My Guest'."

"Whoa, wait- you've seen 'Beauty and the Beast'?!" I turned to Sam and whispered, "I never pegged him for a Disney kind of guy."

I heard Dean grumble from behind me, "I didn't watch it; it was background noise as I did… other activities."

That easily made my mood go sour. Thankfully, Missouri took that moment to join us.

"I know Dani and your brother don't want to hear about you sex life, Dean. And stop thinking about it!"

I was okay with Missouri yelling at him that time: it made me feel better. Missouri came to stand next to me and gave me a knowing smile.

The psychic then looked at each of us individually, "Dani and I are going to walk around the house and make sure that nasty spirit is gone."

"Why are you taking Dani?" Sam asked, eyebrows drawn down in confusion.

I watched Missouri smile slyly, "Because Dean trusts more in Dani than he does me."

Dean glared at Missouri as Sam laughed, "Yeah, I guess that makes sense; all she has to say is that she has a 'bad feeling' about something and he doesn't even question it."

"Well, I've never been wrong, have I?" I smirked.

Dean snorted, "Yes you have: the wendigo."

"I do believe that has more to do with the fact that she was alone; no one to protect," Missouri interrupted before I could open my mouth to argue with Dean. I silently thanked her, I guess Sam did too because she smiled at both of us. "Now, if you'll excuse us."

I followed behind her as she left the room, sticking my tongue out at Dean as I passed him. He returned it with a goofy face and I laughed. I heard Missouri as she chuckled and said, "You two crack me up."

When we reached Sam's old nursery, now the little girl's room, I became light headed. I shook my head, trying to shake it off, but that just made it worse. I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them again.

Instead of a little girl's room it looked like a nursery. I heard a familiar voice behind me. _'John.'_ I whipped around to search for him.

 _"_ _Mary?"_ John looked far younger and it confused me. It also confused me as to why John would be here, dressed in pajamas and a night robe.

"John?" I stepped closer just as a hand touched my shoulder. It startled me and my vision blurred for a moment. When it cleared I was once again in the girl's room.

It was Missouri's hand on my shoulder, "Dani, what happened?"

 _'_ _You just got a glimpse of what happened the night Mary died.'_

I really wanted out of that house. Without answering Missouri I left the room and went back to the boys. When I got back to the kitchen I saw Sam attempting to clean up some of the mess and grumbling at Dean for not helping. Both perked up as they saw me enter the room.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked, worried.

I shrugged, "Just a small feeling. Is it okay if I go lay down in the car while Missouri finishes up? I haven't slept in two days."

Dean nodded and handed me the keys, "Go get some rest." I heard him speak more after I left the kitchen, "Looks like we're staying."

* * *

Despite my exhaustion I couldn't sleep a wink, even with being in the back seat of the Impala.

"You know, I could be sleeping in a bed right now. Why'd you have to go and sense something weird?" Dean turned in his seat to look pointedly at me, "You better not have freaky psychic stuff going on."

I raised an eyebrow, "How else do you explain it?"

He groaned and returned to sitting forward, "Am I the only one normal?"

"I'm pretty sure Bobby could be considered normal," Sam chimed in, tearing his eyes from watching the house. He divulged to me after joining me in the car that he too got a bad feeling about the house.

"No, Bobby is paranoid," Dean deadpanned and I snickered.

"Technically that is normal for hunter."

Dean grumbled and slid down in his seat. "Whatever; I'm gonna try to get some shut eye."

It was quiet after that. At least for a moment. I felt a spike of fear tingle up my spine. A second later and Sam was yelling at us to look at the house. Looking out the car I saw the mother banging on an upstairs window.

We all got out the car and rushed for the house as Dean gave us orders, "Dani, Sam: get the kids. I'll get Jenny."

I nodded and went straight for the little boy. Kids were always sensitive to this kind of stuff, so I wasn't surprised when I found the toddler crying. "It's okay, little one; I've got you and I won't let anything hurt you." I picked him up and carried him out, almost running into Sam in the hall. He already had the girl.

"Let's go!" We heard Dean shout from the front of the house. Sam let me take the lead in our rush out.

I shouldn't have let him do that.

"Sari, go with her outside!" I heard behind me and turned just in time to see Sam put down the girl before being dragged back into the house.

Dread turned my blood cold. "Sammy!" I screamed. I grabbed the girl's arm and brought her to me, "Take your brother and get out, don't look back. Find your mom."

The girl nodded and I briefly felt proud of her courage before giving her brother over and running where Sam was taken. It seemed the stupid poltergeist really liked the kitchen. I saw Sam being held against the wall, grappling at the invisible hand around his throat.

A similar force did the same to me before I could do anything to help Sam. I heard Dean's yelling and the sound of wood being broken. That tingling of fear grew until it was all I felt. I fought the invisible force, but it was useless. Soon my vision blurred and darkened. Breathing was not an option as it crushed my windpipe. My feet dangled off the floor and my legs became numb as the poltergeist had my spine pinched against something on the wall.

 _'_ _Help!'_ I shouted out in my head, not able to do anything else. Maybe that thing that saved me all those months ago would do so again.

It did.

One moment I was trapped against the wall, the next I was being held standing by that same man from the first time.

I breathed in harshly and closed my eyes against the bright light of the shiny room. My body shook from the shock and lack of oxygen.

"Take it easy, Princess," he spoke soothingly.

I looked up at him with a glare. I wasn't angry- grateful actually- but Sam was still in danger. "Put me back."

He nodded, like he understood. "I will, just take a moment to recuperate. I promise they will be okay when I put you back."

I tried to calm my breathing. Adrenaline, worry, and fear made it hard. "Why just me?"

"Because I care about you more. They may be more important in the grand scheme of things, but to me _you_ are number one." The man removed one hand and snapped his fingers, that blinding light coming with it.

I opened my eyes to see the Winchester house before me. All my memories of what just happened gone, yet again. I was just glad I was back.

Sam and Dean stumbled out of the house and the relief that washed over me was almost staggering. I ran to them, calling out their names. I wasn't even ashamed of the tears I couldn't hold back as I wrapped my arms around both of them. They held onto me just as tight.

"We're all okay," Sam assured me as I pulled away. I nodded and covered my face as I let out a sob. I was just so tired; I couldn't hold back any emotions. Sam wrapped an arm around me, "Come on."

I let Sam lead me to the car and he had me sit in the front seat with him. I uncovered my face and gave him a questioning look. He smiled, "I don't think Dean is going to want you too far away after you just disappeared again."

I sniffled and snuggled into Sam's side. I wasn't looking forward to being squished between the two giants, but there wasn't anywhere else I wanted to be or felt safer. It didn't take long before my thoughts became fuzzy and sleep was claiming me.

* * *

 _"_ _So it had happened before?" Missouri asked Dean after they had said goodbye to Jenny._

 _Dean nodded, "Yeah, but only when she was in real danger."_

 _Missouri let out a hearty laugh, "I'm surprised with how strongly you feel about her that you haven't locked her away somewhere."_

 _The green eyed man just shook his head, knowing he couldn't hide anything from the psychic; angry that he couldn't. He just got in his car and shut the door as quiet as he could, then pulled away from his childhood home to find a motel so that his brother and best friend could get some real rest._

 _Missouri watched the black Impala leave her sight, silently calling both Dean and Daniella idiots._

* * *

 **What'd you think of it? I actually am very happy with this chapter, mainly because some things are revealed and Dean opens up to someone. *gasps*  
Now that Dani's little voice is revealed to not be "normal" I'm thinking of making it easier to discern between her thoughts and the mystery voice. Probably will just underline it.  
Let me know your thoughts! Next episode covered is 'Scarecrow'.  
**P.S. I and my writing helper have started a tumblr. Should be able to find it by searching "Red Like Cherries".**


	10. The Dark Abyss In Dani

**Thank you, everyone, for being so patient for this chapter. I don't know how many times I've written, erased, and rewritten this chapter but finally, I'm done with it.**  
 **This chapter is a little different than past chapters. Let me know what you think of these differences.**  
 **Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy!**

* * *

The radio was loud, Dean's message of 'don't talk to me' clear. He didn't sing along with any of the songs, even when his favorite played. If I couldn't already feel what he was I'd still be able to tell by everything thing he was doing.

Dean always had a bit of a lead foot, so the speed we were going wasn't new, but every once in awhile he would slow just a little and reach for his phone. When that happened he would realize what he was doing, put his grumpy face back on, and speed up again. Not once did he look in the mirrors.

I knew he was kicking himself for what he had said to Sam. I was kicking myself for not successfully breaking up that fight.

 ** _"I'm taking off, I will leave your ass, you hear me!?"_ **

**_"That's what I want you to do."_ **

**_"Wait- guys- Sam just wait a minute. Dean you-"_ **

**_"Goodbye, Sam."_ **

I mentally shook off the memory for the time being. Sam was a big boy; he could take care of himself. Me and Dean needed to focus on the hunt at hand. I just hoped things wouldn't go sour with it being just us two.

* * *

"Come on, Dean," I whispered harshly. "Just let me take the lead for once. You're too distracted because you're worried about Sam." I followed Dean out of the little gas station in Burkittsville, Indiana.

Dean turned sharply to face me just before we got to the Impala. "I said no. I'm not worried about Sam; I'm worried that you're going to get in the way and screw it up." He spun back around and got in the car.

 _'Gah!'_ I just wanted to scream! I knew he was worried about Sam. I could _feel_ it. There was also anger, but I think my own was drowning out his.

 _' You two need to stop arguing. Nothing good will come of it.' _

_'Yeah, well, tell that to the winner of the "#1 Asshole Award".'_

 _'Dani, I'm being serious.'_

_'So am I.'_ I tuned out the voice and got into the passenger seat feeling irked that I had let Peyten and Jamie take my truck home.

The tension between me and Dean would just continue to boil.

* * *

I pressed the end call button and set down my phone on the dash. Crossing my arms, I glared over at Dean. He continued to stare ahead at the road and ignore me.

This man was infuriating.

I may be able to feel his emotions but that didn't mean I could understand him. I don't understand why we're so angry at each other. All I understand is that he is pissing me off.

"You still don't believe me, do you? Even after calling Oana and having her confirm what I already told you," I spat at him. "Why don't you trust me with this?"

Dean's knuckles turned white on the steering wheel. "Why should I?"

Seriously? "You've trusted me before. Back at that asylum you trusted me to protect those kids. You trusted me whenever I have said that I had a bad feeling about something."

"Yeah, well, I trust you with things I know you can handle. Small things, and messing stuff up." Dean sent a sarcastic smirk my way and all it did was piss me off even more.

A thought occurred to me just then. One that made me clench my jaw and growl, "Are you trying to blame me for you not being able to catch up to John. I've told you, Dean, I don't know what his plan is. I don't know where he is. I've been nothing but truthful."

I watched Dean work his jaw as he pulled to the side of the road. I had wanted to take another look at the creepy scarecrow before talking to some specialist on pagan gods, so we were only about a mile from the orchard. Of course, I already knew it was a Vanir deity but Dean didn't believe me or Oana.

The anger I felt was no longer boiling. Now it was like flowing magma, slowing getting warmer and warmer.

"Why should I trust you?" Dean growled back at me.

"Because I'm not lying!"

"How do I know that?!" he finally turned to me and his eyes flashed in fury. "You don't talk to me; you talk to Sam. You opened up to me once! That's it. I don't even know why I let you hunt with me and Sam. So explain to me why I should trust you."

 _'Calm down, Dani. Walk away and take a deep breath.'_

I heeded the voice's advice and got out of the car. As I walked a little ways behind the car I heard Dean follow suit. I sat down and crossed my legs, getting ready to ignore Dean and calm myself.

His boots sounded not too far behind me. "Fine! Sit there and pout like a childish brat!" I listened to him retreat back toward the car. The trunk opened. "I'll gladly leave you too."

 _'What?'_

My bag hit the ground.

"Goodbye Daniella."

 _'What?'_

 _'Dani, no- kid, he doesn't- Dammit! Listen to me! Don't-'_

**_'As always, everyone leaves me.'_ **

_'But why?'_

 ** _'Because they get annoyed and tired, so they don't want me around anymore.'_ **

_'But Peyten. And Oana. Lauren and Jamie.'_

 ** _'Someday they'll leave. Cast me aside and forget. They wouldn't be the first. Mom did. Kaitlyn did. My family did. And now Dean has. Sam will do the same.'_ **

_'Why does everyone leave me?'_

 ** _'Because nobody cares about me.'_ **

Hollow and empty inside, I didn't even hear the Impala pull away.

* * *

 **Sam POV**

 _"Sam Winchester! Get your ass back to those two idiots before they kill each other! Or_ **_I_ ** _will kill_ **_you_ ** _; I don't care if you're over a foot taller than me, I will do it!"_

The line went dead after that. I shook my head in wonderment at the fact such a small girl could pick such big fights. _'You got yourself one hell of a friend, Dani,'_ I thought as I put the cell phone back into my pocket.

Something felt wrong. A slight pain began to emanate from my chest and it seemed to be harder to breathe. I pulled my phone back out and attempted to call Dean. He didn't answer. Twice. I tried Dani's number and received the same results.

Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

Twilight was just beginning to set in when I found her. Her artificial red hair, that had begun to fade again about a week ago, was easy to spot amongst the green and brown scenery. The moment I recognized the woman sitting there on the side of the road was Dani I slammed the brakes and ran to her side.

The first thing I noticed was that she was crying- sobbing actually. Dani's breaths were erratic and sounded like she was trying to breathe air in but she couldn't. I looked around wildly as if by some miracle I would see Dean or the car somewhere nearby. Instead, I saw Dani's purple duffle bag lying about ten feet behind her.

He left her. My idiot of brother left her.

No, I didn't have time to be angry at Dean. Right now Dani needed me. I knew she did her best to be strong for me and Dean, that she did her best to do all she could to make us think there was nothing wrong. But I knew. I talked with Peyten; I had seen the pills in her medicine cabinet; I wasn't _blind_. She was good, though. So good in fact that I think she's convinced herself that she's fine.

But Dani wasn't fine and Dean wasn't here to make her laugh. My brother was the one to do this to her, so it was up to me to pick up the pieces.

I knelt down slowly as to not startle her and whispered gently, "Dani." She flinched and curled further into herself. "It's okay, Pipsqueak." I knew she liked being given nicknames, I remembered how she grinned when I jokingly called her that almost nine years ago. Calling her by Pipsqueak had the desired effect. Dani raised her head and peeked over her knees. It hurt me to see her feeling so broken.

"Sammy?" her voice sounded so small. Like a child scared of talking too loudly. I could almost see the war in her eyes as her anxiety tried telling her not to trust me; that I would just hurt her, too.

Yeah, I was so going to kill Dean.

* * *

I had gotten Dani and her stuff into the car I had stolen and proceeded to save Dean from being sacrificed to Pagan god. It was now morning and I was making my way back to the car. I had left Dani there. Hopefully she had fallen asleep. I didn't want her to have to see Dean.

"Hey! Sam slow down!"

I ignored Dean and continued my brisk pace. "Walk the other way, Dean."

Dean jogged a little to catch up with me, "Woah, hold up, what's got your panties in a twist. We took down that thing without a hitch."

I did give him a warning. He just refused to heed it. Without a second warning, I quickly turned and swung. My fist connected with his jaw and sent him reeling back. Damn did that feel good.

"What the fuck, Sam?!"

"How could you do that? You _left her_! You did exactly what she trusted you not to do. I thought things were going good, you two hadn't argued since Lawrence. Clearly, I was wrong." I walked away from Dean, not bothering to wait and see his reaction to my outburst.

I guessed Dad had it right, keeping them apart all those years.

* * *

As I drove toward Minnesota I noticed something about Dani. Whenever I would think of what Dean did and felt my anger take over me once again Dani would whimper and her sleep would become restless. It happened every time.

Was Dani able to sense my mood? I mean, I knew she could sense spirits and energies, so other people's' emotions wouldn't be too far fetched. Only one way to know for sure without waking Dani and asking her.

So I called Missouri.

 _"Hello, Sam. What can I help you with?"_

Of course she would know it was me. "Hey, I'm going to cut straight to the point. Is Dani an empath?"

 _"Yes, she is. I was wondering when you would figure it out. Did something happen?"_

"Just Dean being an idiot."

 _"Sam."_ I flinched at Missouri's stern tone.

"Don't worry, it's nothing I can't fix."

 _"Be careful with her, Sam. She may be strong, but even bulletproof glass can shatter."_

* * *

 **Peyten POV**

I watched the water in the pan boil and the tea bags swirl around. I knew Auntie wouldn't drink it, but at least the smell of comfort would be there. As soon as Sam had called me I got to work setting up Auntie's 'den'. New sheets on her bed; extra pillows; and the full soundtrack from her favorite video game ready to play in her radio.

I heard the front door open and watched Sam carry Dani to her room. It hurt to see such a strong and amazing woman feel like she was weak. She wasn't, though. Auntie was always so strong. She was my hero. As far as I'm concerned, my aunt is the hero that at the end of the day always saves the day without a care for themselves.

Before following behind Sam I left the stove and went to go get Auntie's baby blanket from the dryer. She may be almost 25, but having known her my whole life, I couldn't fault her.

She's 'Auntie' because that's what I've always called her. But she is so much more than that. Dani is like my big sister; she was a mother when I needed one; and my best friend through my entire life. She may only be four years older than me, but she seemed so much older than that.

I brought the blue blanket into the large bedroom and laid it front of Auntie where she was on her bed. She slowly reached out, like her arm was heavy and her muscles weak, and pulled the warm fuzzy blanket to her chest.

Her blue eyes, made even more vibrant due to her crying, looked dull and lifeless as she looked up at me. "Thank you," she barely whispered.

I smiled as best I could and leaned down to hug her. "I love you, Auntie."

A car door slamming shut sounded from outside and I figured it was Dean. I left Sam setting up Dani's radio to meet Dean. I crossed my arms and waited for the door to open. When it did he didn't seem to be surprised at me standing there. "Why did you do it?"

"Not going to punch me? I'll give you a free shot." Dean brushed past me when I didn't take his offer. I knew he was heading to Auntie. The two were like connected magnets that someone was trying to pull apart; it would work for a little while, but as soon as they were let go the magnets would pull back together.

"Dean," I reached out and stopped him, "just leave her alone for right now."

The man my Auntie loved so much spun on me and yelled, "That's what got me into this mess!"

"I know. I'm not telling you to stay away; just for right now let Sam fret over her and let me get her to the point where she can function again. She's probably lost all trust in you." What I said was like cold water splashed on his fire. Dean suddenly looked defeated. I could tell he wanted to know how to fix this. I didn't know if he would succeed, but I knew it was definitely worth a try. "Dean, what you did is very similar to what my Dad, uncles, and their wives did to her. They left her alone and told her to not come back. She's probably reliving all those memories at this moment. She loved them unconditionally. Even though they forced her to grow up quick and treated her like she was older than what she was: she loved them. And they threw that love away because Auntie wanted to find her mom. They don't understand, but I do. Auntie, deep down, is still that little girl who just wants her mom." I was crying by the time I finished my rant.

I let Dean go as he rushed back out the house.

* * *

 **Dani POV**

Days passed in a blur. Somewhere in that timeframe, Sam brought one of the many friendly strays from outside to cuddle with me. The orange tabby was currently laying at my feet purring away.

Peyten was in town, grocery shopping, and I could hear Sam walking around upstairs. I didn't think of where Dean was. I didn't care.

I knew I couldn't lay here forever, but the hollow feeling just wouldn't go away. No matter what I did to make me happy again would work. Everything felt like too much effort. Being able to feel Sam's constant worry and Dean's distant tension made it worse.

 _' Dani. Dean didn't mean it. He was angry and worried, so he lashed out.' _

_'I don't believe you.'_

 _'I know. I don't blame you.'_

I heard the bedroom door click as it opened. I feigned sleep hoping whoever it was would think I was asleep and leave me alone. A loud sneeze broke the silence of my room.

So Dean finally came to see me? Not that I cared.

"Damn cat," he mumbled and I heard his footsteps as he approached the bed. I stayed relaxed if I did he would leave. He didn't, though. I felt him sit on the bed. With being so close I could easily feel what he was feeling at that moment. It was exactly what I was feeling.

Was it possible for our connection to work backward and he feel my emotions?

Dean broke me from my thoughts when I felt his hand grab mine. I refrained from flinching and pulling away.

"I'm sorry. I won't leave you, Dani. I promise."

* * *

 **Dean, you went and fucked up. BIG TIME. Does anyone hate Dean just a little bit after this chapter?**  
 **And we got viewpoints from both Sam and Peyten! Yay! That was a fun change of pace. Now you guys know some things that Dani won't even admit to herself.**

 **Don't forget, I've started a tumblr for "Red Like Cherries"!**


	11. Wi-Fi Connection, No Internet Access

**A/N: Dani was not in a good place at the end of the last chapter. Poor Dani... Let's see if she's doing any better.**

* * *

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Peyten asked from behind me. I heard the sound of liquid sloshing as she shook the little bottle of hair dye.

I sighed, exasperated as that was only the tenth time she asked. "Yes, for the last time!"

"Okay, okay… but blond? Really? Dean will have a heart attack."

"Good, bastard deserves it," Oana said. The redhead sat cross-legged on the kitchen table reading a book on werewolves. "Next time I see him I'll kick his ass!"

I rolled my eyes as Peyten and Oana started arguing about Dean. Oana's argument: Dean was an asshole and needed to be slapped upside the head; Peyten's: Sam would make Dean apologize and everything would go back to normal.

But it wouldn't.

While Peyten was right and I didn't hate Dean for what he did, I'm… scared. I know I shouldn't be since I know why he did it. I lash out, too, when I'm worried about my niece. It's just that what happened brought back all the memories of what the others did.

 _'Don't even start thinking about it, Kid. Worry about the fact that turning your hair blond will potentially fry it.'_

 _'I'll cut off an inch, I need a haircut anyway. Plus, the red has pretty much all washed out by now.'_

 _'You know, it won't stop Dean from calling you Cherries, right?'_

 _'... Truth be told, I don't want him to.'_

"Hellooooo~! Dani, you in there?" Peyten waved a rubber-gloved hand in front of my face. I saw Oana looking at me with a cocked eyebrow.

I smiled, "Yeah, sorry, got lost in my own thoughts."

"Are you ready?" I heard Peyten cut the tip off the bottle.

"Let's do this shit."

* * *

"19… 20… 21... 22…"

"You're not-"

"23."

"Even watching-"

"24."

"ME!"

"25. No, but I can hear you grunting."

I stood and shook my arms to relieve the spasming muscles. "What are you, my babysitter?" It was a beautiful April evening, so I decided to work out a little. Two weeks with John had easily gotten me into the routine of keeping myself in lethal condition. I may be lazy at heart, but the adrenaline was addicting; and I found it was the perfect cure. The pills were hard to take regularly when hunting.

I looked toward the glowing fire pit as the woman sitting next to it peeked out from her blanket and glared at me. Oana said, "No, I can feel my own muscles get stronger by being near you when you work out."

I rolled my eyes at her blatant lie and took a swig from my water bottle. "Gonna come with me on a little sprint through the woods?" I watched her grumble something under her breath and reluctantly head to the house with the reply that she needed to change.

Running through the woods was just something Oana and I liked to do. Since it was already dark out it'd help sharpen our reflexes. I grinned at the thought and felt adrenaline start to rush.

Cold suddenly swept over me like a flash freeze and then every part of my body erupted in pain. I screamed and fell to the ground as it felt like electricity was boiling my blood. Then, as sudden as it started, the pain was gone. Distantly, I heard Oana and Peyten running toward me from the house, their footfalls matching my pounding heartbeat.

I felt different. Empty, almost. Something was wrong. Something was missing. Something I had become so used to feeling that I felt lost now that they were gone.

I couldn't feel Dean's emotions.

I had become so used to feeling random emotions throughout the day. From annoyance to pride; fear to elation. Now I felt nothing.

Everything was pretty much a blur. I ran into the house and shoved clothes and my blanket into a duffle. My friend and niece followed but I ignored them. All I knew was that I needed to find Sam and Dean because something was so very, very wrong. And it terrified me.

I didn't tell Oana or Peyten what was wrong, only that something was. I forwent taking my truck, it wasn't fast enough, and instead took the one thing my mom left for me. Her '69 Camaro. Why she hadn't taken it with her is beyond me as it was outfitted for hunting in the same way that the Impala was. I had yet to repaint it, so it wasn't pretty, but she roared to life all the same and I tore out of my driveway without even a goodbye.

 _'Don't worry about calling Sam. I'll tell you where to go.'_

 _'I'm not going to ask you how you know where they are, just give me directions.'_

 _'I will.'_

* * *

I pulled up to the front of the hospital, planning on just leaving my car there and rushing inside but felt my breath catch when I saw him walk out the doors.

Dean looked sick. He was pale and his steps were wobbly. I knew he only ever wore his sweatshirts when he was cold and the man was usually a walking heater box. I instantly hated seeing him like this.

I stepped out the car and cupped my hands around my mouth, "Dean!" He turned around from where he was walking away from me and I watched him squint his eyes to see. "Need a ride?"

He looked shocked to see me but he shuffled his way over regardless. "What are you doing here? Did Sam call you?" He sounded irritated and his raspy voice added to the effect. It hurt. Not because he was angry, but because I couldn't feel that anger.

I shook my head, both to tell him that Sam hadn't called me and to clear my thoughts. I motioned for him to get in the car and only got back in myself once he did.

Dean winced as he tried to get comfortable and I instantly went on high alert. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just drive."

I growled a curse but started the car and went where he told me to. On the ride to where Sam's motel was I tried to do what Oana was teaching me, to sense the emotions and pain of other people. Missouri had said I had a profound connection with Dean, so strong in fact that I could sense him when we were states away from each other. But that connection was gone now, so I needed to try things a different way.

I got squat.

Despite wanting to know what had happened to him I didn't try to stop him when I parked and he got out. I knew Dean more than I like to admit. I knew he wasn't mad at me, or that he didn't want to talk to me, he just didn't want me worried about him. Funny how it was easier to see that without his emotions jumbling my own.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on the back rest. On the way to catch up with Sam and Dean I had stopped many times to calm the increasing number of panic attacks. It seemed that not being connected to Dean was affecting me a lot more than I thought.

 _'You don't like change. You should feel better once you're near Sam.'_

 _'Good idea.'_

I got out the Camaro and followed after Dean. He was standing in front of one of the rooms and after a moment the door opened to reveal Sam. He looked shocked to see Dean there, even more so to see me standing behind Dean (it was also probably due to my change in hair color).

Dean explained that he had checked himself out and that I had been right outside the hospital when he walked out.

"I swear I didn't call her," Sam raised his hands like he knew Dean was about to accuse him of just that.

"Can someone tell me what happened?" I was getting really worried with the way Dean was wincing in pain as Sam helped him sit in a chair.

Sam recounted the tale of how they were hunting a rawhead and that Dean basically electrocuted himself. "The electrocution caused a massive heart attack and severe damage to his heart. The doctors said a month, maybe two at most," Sam's jaw clenched. I could feel the desperation and turmoil he was in, and since I wasn't connected to Dean it was a lot easier to sense Sam.

Well, Dean electrocuting himself explained my psychic dilemma. And that excruciating pain right before the connection vanished. Would I be able to get that back? "You've been looking for a way to heal him. Right?"

Sam nodded and grabbed a paper off the bed.

"You two aren't going to let me die in peace, are you?" Dean grumbled.

"We're not going to let you die, period," Sam said and handed the paper to me.

The paper read the address of a faith healer in Nebraska. I glared at Dean, showing him that with him down and out it was my turn to be the stubborn asshole. "You shouldn't have even questioned it."

* * *

I grimaced at the mud as I got out of my car and followed Sam and Dean. Dean was refusing help from Sam and moaning about faith healers being shams.

"Reverend LeGrange is a great man," a random old lady said as she passed in front of the boys.

I rolled my eyes as Dean grumbled at her back. He stumbled a moment after taking a misstep (which almost gave me a heart attack of my own). Sam caught his shoulder to steady him but Dean pushed him away again. Frustration and annoyance at Dean's behavior bubbled in my chest and I quietly slipped myself under his arm.

"A little help hurts nothing but your pride," I hissed as I put his arm around my shoulders and my arm around his back. Thank the gods Dean didn't pull away this time. Worrying about this man was going to be the death of me someday.

 _'I do believe you said the same thing about his eyes.'_

 _'I was 16!'_

 _' **Almost** 16, and obviously in love. Seriously, it was like something straight from a romance novel.'_

 _'I blame Dean's flirting.'_

I swore I could hear the voice laugh as we entered the big tent full of believers, the boys talking about a man that was obviously not one of them.

"No we're sitting up front," Sam commanded when Dean tried to steer me toward some seats on the sidelines.

"What, why?" Dean tried to argue.

I spotted two seats closer to the stage and instantly started dragging Dean that way. Sam saw where I was headed and told us that was perfect.

Dean didn't think so. "Yeah, perfect," was his sarcastic reply.

Because there were only two chairs I was going to crouch in the aisle, but Sam made me sit on the other side of Dean. I only let go of Dean to sit and this time simply looped my arm around his when he sat. Of course, he grumbled the whole time.

An older man, with the help of who I assumed was his wife, walked onto the small stage and began his speech. I recognized the mannerisms of a blind man almost instantly. It was then no surprise that the Reverend heard Dean when the idiot spoke quietly.

"Sorry," Dean immediately apologized as he balked.

LeGrange merely smiled, "No, no, don't be. Just watch what you say about a blind man: we got real sharp ears." Everyone around us laughed and Dean seemed to relax marginally. "What's your name, son?"

Dean tensed and I gripped his hand as he said his name.

"Dean," LeGrange said it like he was testing to see if the name was important. "I want- I want you to come up here with me."

He completely froze as the whole tent erupted in cheers and clapping. "No, it's ok," Dean shook his head.

"What are you doing?!" Sam hissed at him.

"You came here to be healed, haven't cha?" LeGrange motioned for Dean as the Reverend's wife stepped onto the platform.

I couldn't let him screw this up. I pulled on Dean's arm and he looked at me. Leaning closer and speaking so only he could hear me, I reminded him of something, "You made me a promise. Now keep it."

Dean's eyes widened as he realized that I had been awake when he came into my bedroom. He looked back up at the stage. It took him a second to decide and he stood without my help. I knew it was a low blow to play a card like that, but I couldn't let Dean throw this chance away.

Sam stood with Dean and looked like he wanted to walk his brother up there but held himself back. He instead sat down where Dean had been. We watched as Dean was helped onto the stage and as he said some words to the Reverend. Everyone around us began to pray and I watched on with bated breath.

When Dean fell to his knees I about jumped out of my chair, I would have ran up there to stop them had Sam not held me back. Then Dean collapsed and the both of us were calling his name and racing to the stage in a heartbeat.

"Dean!" Sam shouted I could feel his fear increase dramatically. I jumped onto the platform and was next to Dean in an instant, lifting his shoulders. Chills ran up and down my spine but I ignored the feeling and chalked it up to being worried about Dean.

Dean gasped and his eyes shot open. I breathed a sigh of relief but grew concerned when Dean just stared behind me, up at the Reverend. I turned to look and again felt that chill.

I had a feeling we just found a case.

* * *

Dean was avoiding me.

I knew this would happen. The man was so predictable sometimes. Other times… not so much.

Sam was being suspiciously quiet as we researched what could be killing people so others could live. I knew, even without the connection, that Dean's guilt was eating away at him. Not just guilt about him being healed, but also the reason he was avoiding me.

It was irritating.

He kept looking at me like a lost puppy when he thought I wasn't looking. And keeping his distance. And the only thing he has said to me thus far is that I shouldn't have dyed my hair blond.

Sam had tried to hide his sniggers at that last one. If the look on Dean's face said anything it was that he had not planned on saying it out loud.

Still, the quiet was… annoying.

 _'Tell Dean that you have forgiven him and the silence will end. You may even get to hear him call you his beloved "Cherries".'_

The voice was getting annoying, too.

* * *

I felt horrible. I was a terrible human. How could any decent person think what I was thinking? Could sympathize and understand why Sue Ann had done what she had for her husband?

Of course, I hated the bitch's guts because she now wanted to kill Dean. Eh, semantics.

"That bitch! I'll rip her throat out myself. Who cares she has a bloody fucking reaper under her control! I don't care! I'll kill her and hand over her corpse to the reaper do as it pleases. It's probably just as pissed as me."

Sam, being as smart as he is, stood back as I vehemently smashed Sue Ann's altar and proceeded to find us and exit. He silently pointed at what looked to be boarded window. I attacked that problem with just as much venom.

"To think I was grateful that what she did saved Dean- I mean I am. I feel horrible because I would probably do it again if it meant he lived, but to sentence people to death just because of their beliefs?"

I got the boards off and managed to open the basement window without breaking the glass. I crawled out and turned back to help Sam but he waved me off, "Go find Dean. He's in danger." Sam seemed to know what effect those words would have on me.

I jumped up and raced away from the house. Letting myself be led by instinct I searched for Dean. I couldn't call out for him in case those cops were around. Couldn't use the connection either. I raced through lines of vehicles and felt a panic attack start.

Dammit, where was he?!

 _'Head back toward the tent. Quick!'_

I did as the voice instructed and ran back that way. The breath in my chest got stuck when I got there.

Dean fell to his knees just as I zoned in on him. _'No, no, no, no.'_ I pushed myself to run faster as fear jolted my veins. "Dean!" I collapsed next to him and held on to him. As if there was anything I could to stop the reaper.

Maybe there was.

 _'Whoever you are, help me. Save him. Please, I can't live without him!'_

 _'Dani, I'm sorry. It doesn't work like-'_

"Hey there, Princess."

I looked up. That man was crouched before me. I felt so much relief as I held onto Dean tighter. He was here. With me. Alive.

Albeit passed out.

"Thank you," I rasped and the man smiled in reply.

"Ah, don't worry about it. He's got an important future, but just between you and me I only did this because he's important to you. And don't worry about your 'connection' with him: it'll come back eventually. Sadly you're stuck with him; soulmates are such sticky business. Glad I'm not a cupid!"

Flash of light and Dean and I were back kneeling in the mud. Dean broke away immediately and retched as I slumped onto my back in exhaustion.

"What the hell just happened?"

I huffed in laughter, finding some humor in his reaction, "As you so eloquently put it, we were 'popped out'."

Dean spit and groaned as it started to drizzle. "Huh, I don't remember anything… That's normal though, isn't it?" I hummed my affirmation.

I remembered two things, though. One: they called me princess; two: they said me and Dean were soulmates.

* * *

 ***gasp* What!? Soulmates?! Whatever could I be thinking?**

 **Oh, yeah, this is supposed to be romance...**

 **Dani seems to be doing better and she does seem to have forgiven Dean. At least to some extent. We haven't yet seen what Dean's thoughts on that situation are yet, but that will be remedied in the next chapter. *grins evilly***

 **Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed. It means a lot to me and never fails to make my day.**

 **Who understands the title? I cackled when I thought of it.**

 **The next chapter will cover the episode 'Route 666'**


End file.
